Rings of Realities
by Arianstar
Summary: Johnny Depp Movies Cross -Sabina's life currently is going down the toilet fast, she's loosing grip on things and in comes two characters from movies she loves, then there's the whole demon thing and then she learns more than she cares to handle.
1. Chapter 1: Inconceviable

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

_A/N: I have no idea where this come from, except maybe it was influenced by a dream or two. I know I had fun writing it and it isn't what I expected it to turn out to be. Enjoy.  
_

**

* * *

**

Summary (Longer): Sabina's life currently is going down the toilet fast, she's loosing grip on things and in comes two characters from movies she loves, then there's the whole demon thing and then she finds out of this special society that keeps realities in order with not just these characters but many others. What is up with the rings and what kind of mess is she really gotten herself into? She thought her problems were bad before, now their just a little more complicated.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Inconceviable**

Sabina had a rough morning as it was and had decided to take a long walk through the woods where she lived. Between phone calls, relatives yelling over property, and her cousin bugging her about her choice of friends she couldn't take anymore. Her friends abandoned her literally after she had a disagreement with how to run her own life, they had felt she needed to come with them and get into trouble. She brushed out her waist length blonde wavy hair and concentrated her focus on the trees ahead; her blue eyes paused at the thickest part which had her favorite climbing tree hidden from view. She had lived in this area since she was born and knew the woods so well she could probably get through them in her sleep, this particular spot was right near the creek that ran out behind her house and was a few feet or so from the falls. Sabina glanced at her bellbottoms and rather decent light blue sweater; she was wearing her good cloths which meant climbing around trees would more then likely ruin them. _"I don't care."_ She ignored the thought and proceeded to climb up through the thick leaves finally resting on a large branch that had a clearing to look over the running water.

Sabina sighed listening to the water intently. "Since gram died everyone wants to fight…I can't take it anymore." She glared across the water her blue gaze hardening to an icy look.

After her grandmothers passing all hell had literally broken loose with relatives, family, and her friends their biggest issue was she needed to move on and party her life away. Sabina was far too mature for that and had promised her grandmother she would not let anyone push her from her goals, unfortunately that promise showed her how many real friends she had. She sat there for what felt like hours and glanced up hearing splashes coming down stream, the creek was very shallow due to the warm weather and was running a bit slow. _"Who in their right mind would be running down this creek with all the rocks and at full tilt?"_ she could tell by the pace that it was a race from something but couldn't quite put her finger on it. After a moment of hesitation she climb carefully down from the tree and went down the bank sitting down on an old branch to observed whomever was rushing through the creek, her main concern was all the rocks and the idiots doing the running, she was afraid they would kill themselves at the pace they were holding. Two figures run by and were both of period dress, she nearly fell off her seat recognizing both of them before noticing some more figures rushing by and frowning. _"What on earth is going on?" _ She against her better judgment and common sense climb the rest of the way down the bank and skidded her way carefully down the rocks following after the group.

**********************

Rushing through the water with whatever may have been living within it was not Willy's favorite pastime, he also was not happy with Ichabod's brilliant run for it plan to begin with. _"How did we get in this one?"_ he skidded across a particularly slippery rock and candy cursed. His crimson frock coat and Edwardian style dress were currently soaked, his top hat probably had a hole in it by then and his cane was currently being used to brace himself in various spots.

"Ichabod this is not what I had in mind when I thought we should run." Ichabod slid abruptly at being spoken too, finally managing to stop from falling head long into the water. His black suit was just as wet and uncomfortable by then as Willy's probably was and he was thoroughly annoyed at being followed. "Watch it!" both halted immediately at the sight of a drop ahead and glanced down the falls. "Pixie Sticks."

Ichabod frowned glancing behind them. "Your form of swearing isn't helping." Both were annoyed with their situation and one another at the moment. "It was your idea to come here for some odd reason, this is not my fault." He heard the four approaching figures starting to slow and grabbed a branch off the side of the bank for a weapon.

**********************

Sabina had managed to slip on the rocks a half dozen times before she realized the group stopped before the drop over the falls. _"I know that this is impossible, but then again nothing is impossible as far as I'm concerned…this is still off the charts though."_ She stopped a few feet away and observed hidden among several small bushes attempting to catch her breath, they were far to fast for her liking.

"I've finally cracked…Ichabod Crane and Willy Wonka are in my creek fighting…" she paused at that, she didn't know of Willy Wonka to fight especially anywhere near as good as he was. "Fighting?" she shrugged. "What are they…not possible." Again an understatement currently since she had already went over that with herself.

Sabina stood there watching both Ichabod and Willy fighting with what appeared as human like demons. Four of them were fairly human in appearance except for the fact they had long three inch talons, each had dark raven hair and serpent like red eyes flashing viciously. She watched, her mouth frozen in an 'O' of shock when Willy used his familiar nerd filled cane and walloped one of the demons in the head forcing it to splash down among the water surrounding them. No matter how many times he or Ichabod managed to hit them or use what she knew to be martial arts like moves, they would get back up and swipe at them viciously.

She shook from her dazed look seeing Willy was being backed up against the edge of the falls. "He's going to go over." She reacted more or less without thinking and climb up the bank taking a hidden path made by the animals.

**********************

Ichabod ducked one of the talons from the two demons who had ganged up on him, he wasn't having any luck at going to help Willy and what was worse his friend was about to go over the falls. The water was too shallow and surely he would either kill himself or become severely injured, he attempted another rescue and managed to get his arm slashed open.

Willy glanced down and gulped violet eyes widening when he realized the two demons intentions. "This is going to be very hurtful." He ducked a clawed hand, managing to ram his cane into the demons gut, unfortunately he also left himself open and felt a sharp pain in his shoulder stumbling from the blow. "Ahhhh!"

Sabina jumped from the bank landing harshly on her knees and scrambled on her feet catching the startled Willy Wonka's wrists and holding on with all her strength. "Damn it." She hissed hauling until he managed to lock his feet into some rocks and pull himself up. "Uh oh." She saw his eyes widen in shock and reflexively dodged to the side lifting her foot, one demon went headlong into the falls below and she heard a loud crunch that followed after. "That didn't sound pleasant." She winced guessing he landed rather painfully head first and snapped his neck.

Ichabod watched the strange girl come from nowhere and save Willy; the distraction was enough to make the demon pause in his attack. He quickly rammed the sharp end of the stick in the demons chest and winced at the odd shriek sound. Sabina climb to her feet wrinkling her nose at her now soaked clothing and sighed irritably, her day had gone from bad to worse. She stepped back to the bank watching Willy and Ichabod continue their fight sending the last two demons over into the falls, both made horrible crunching sounds upon landing. _"That sound is just so gross, it gives a good image."_ She shook herself at the thought.

**********************

Ichabod glanced over Willy thankful he appeared to be fine other then a nice slash across his left shoulder, his right arm hadn't faired much better in the fight and was currently red with blood as well. Both glanced at Sabina who was currently distracted by wringing out her shirt and her jeans as best she could, there was no hope for her sneakers or her hair by then.

"Where did she come from?" Ichabod finally broke the silence glancing at Willy who was still studying Sabina curiously.

Willy shrugged hearing her cursing profusely under her breath, it amused him oddly enough. "No idea…good thing she did though, their landings didn't sound pleasant." He wrinkled his face glancing down over the falls at the slowly dematerializing bodies of the four demons.

Sabina hated being talked about like she wasn't there and finally gave up on her soaked clothing. "I can hear you, you do realize?" she glanced up at the curious gazes observing her and frowned in concern, both were hurt pretty badly. "How the hell did two fictional characters end up being chased by demons and almost getting killed?" she glanced at the two startled faces. "You're both hurt…come on." Without another word she started back up the bank pausing on the path that would lead them to safety.

Ichabod rose a brow at her abrasive manner, she wasn't in an overly good mood and somehow he got the feeling it was not because of their appearance.

"Excuse me missy, I resent being called fictional." Willy crossed his arms and pouted irritably at her.

Sabina offered a forced smile. "Tough…come on before those get worse." She waited with an air that made Ichabod decide arguing with her would be very bad at the moment.

Ichabod hushed Willy from furthering his usual annoying ways and motioned for him to follow. Sabina ignored the scowl on Willy's face smirking at how easily she had won the little tiff; she then started to lead the way through the hidden animal path back to her favorite spot where the whole thing started. Carefully she pushed her way through the branches and bushes keeping them aside for the two injured movie characters to get through, she then led the way down a tractor made path until they come out of the woods into a clearing. She continued to lead them across the high grassed field until they come to a beaten dirt road.

"This way." She started down the road hearing the others talking behind her among themselves, she had a feeling it had something to do with her and their appearance but would wait to bother them, she wanted to get them cleaned up first and make sure nothing was wrong with those wounds.

**********************

Ichabod was studying Sabina lost in thought while listening to Willy complain about his suit, cuts, bruises, and various other things currently annoying him. Sometimes Ichabod's patience with the chocolatier would run thin, he turned raising a hand to silence Willy's complaints.

Willy scowled at him but waited instead of grumbling about being interrupted. "That girl, she doesn't have something to do with this whole thing does she? Why does she know of us and why did she call us fictional characters?" Willy glanced ahead at Sabina watching her attempt to wring out her clothing as they walked down a steep dirt road and passed more woods.

"Why didn't you faint back there when you were cut?" Willy retorted sourly still irritated with Ichabod. "And how am I supposed to know?"

Ichabod sighed and shot him a dark look. "I don't faint at everything that goes wrong." He continued to think over their new acquaintance and how easily she had brushed Willy off, he found himself smiling at this.

Willy snorted and shot him his own look of disdain. "Yes you do." Both glanced up when she paused turning to glance back at them, she then shrugged continuing to lead the way. "I don't like her." Ichabod smirked at this.

"For the first time since I met you, I think you like her." Willy shot Ichabod a dark look at this. "She's stood up to you; you want to get to know her." He couldn't help the small smile when Willy's eyes narrowed irritably.

"I hate you Ichabod." Willy scowled and kept his gaze locked ahead. _"I hate when he does that, how can he figure me out and I can't figure him out?"_ he started to twirl his cane out of annoyed habit; he needed something to distract himself at the moment.

**********************

Sabina couldn't help but smile, she had heard the last part of that conversation and had a feeling it wouldn't end there. _"They're nothing like the movies or books."_ She didn't like this aspect but decided it wasn't exactly bad; they were similar in a sense which made her a bit less uneasy. Soon they come to a clearing in the woods leading to a massive backyard with a large blue and white house fixed in the middle of a massive garden. She walked up to the front steps and opened the front door with a light sigh; she was home and had a lot to currently figure out.

Willy and Ichabod both eyed the glass doorway and then the large kitchen she walked into. "Come in so I can get those taken care of." She walked through kitchen and glanced around in thought, before heading out into a living room and then down a hall to the bathroom to get first aid supplies.

The kitchen was cozy with crème colored walls, red carpet, a large oak table in the middle, several cupboards two tan china cabinets full of various knickknacks and then the stand with the microwave. There were plants galore through the living room which both glanced out into, along with pale blue walls, matching carpet with the more china cabinets, entertainment stand and a couple of indoor trees off next to a closet that lead to another pair of glass doors. Ichabod and Willy studied the house curiously before Willy wandered back into the kitchen and proceeded to nose through the cabinets and eye the knickknacks. Ichabod studied the hard wood floor where the blue carpet ended and saw a gray carpet leading down the hall to at least four other rooms, there were bookcases lined with books and various pictures lining the walls.

**********************

Sabina glanced around her bathroom and leaned on the counter taking a deep breath. Her day had gone from bad to worse, and then to strange. She knew her current guests would have questions of their own and she had some of her own, but for the moment she had to gather her first aid things and see if she could help them or if she needed to get them stitched up. _"Demons, Willy Wonka, and Ichabod Crane…why didn't he faint?"_ she shrugged glancing around the blue bathroom with white and teal tiles, she lent down on the gold carpet and proceeded to rummage around under the bathroom sink, through the closet, and finally the dresser gathering things together. She stood up jumping at her reflection in the mirror behind her and shook her head; she was definitely stressed to her limits at the moment.

_Ring, Ring, Ring,_

She cursed walking out into the hall and into the kitchen; she placed the items on the kitchen table ignoring the curious pair before picking up the phone. "Leave me the hell alone." She promptly slammed the phone down and sunk into a chair laying her head down on the kitchen table.

Willy sent Ichabod an odd look; Ichabod shrugged watching him continuing his nosing through the cupboards and such. She glanced up watching Willy go through the cupboards and rolled her eyes, there was one thing that wasn't different from what she knew about them. Ichabod's eyes widened in surprise glancing behind her at a black eight legged spider which was currently situated on the wall near her phone.

Willy stopped long enough to notice a panicked expression on Ichabod's face, which was followed by a slight paling of the skin. "Ew." Sabina turned long enough to see the spider and was out of her chair and halfway into the living room before either could react. "I don't think she likes them either." He casually walked over to the spider cupping it into his hands and walked to the door tossing it out.

Ichabod shuddered a disgusted look on his face, Willy only smirked his violet eyes twinkling knowingly. "You did toss it out this time right?" Ichabod shot him a distrusting look.

Willy nodded and giggled in his high pitched way, Ichabod was never going to forgive him for pretending to toss a spider away and placing it on his shoulder. "Never going to forget are you?"

Sabina hesitantly stepped into the kitchen eyeing him suspiciously, apparently she knew more about both of them then they had guessed so far. "He better have, otherwise I'll remove his reproductive organs." Willy's jaw dropped at this, while Ichabod stifled an amused chuckle, no one had actually been this blunt or dangerous with Willy before, almost no one.

With an annoyed 'pixie sticks' Willy walked over and proceeded to continue his snooping session, this didn't appear to bother Sabina or matter. "I need one of you to sit here so I can clean those up." Willy stuck out his tongue and continued to snoop ignoring her dirty look. "Veruca wannabe." Ichabod's jaw dropped in surprise at this; Willy just dropped his cane and turned a dangerously narrowed violet gaze on her. "What? That's exactly how you're acting right now." His gaze remained narrowed on her.

"Willy, don't." Ichabod could already see him searching carefully through some of his many pockets, he was up to something and it involved on of his more interesting candies. "You can check my wound." He decided being the peacemaker at this point was wise, he hadn't seen anyone rile Willy up this quickly before and he could tell Willy found it very appealing even under his usual temperament and childish behavior. "You have yet to tell us who you are?"

Sabina smiled slightly getting the bottle of peroxide and watching Ichabod remove his coat and attempt to lift his sleeve above the wound. "Sabina Crystal…you're going to have to take off your shirt Ichabod." She noticed Willy pause in his search his violet eyes showing amusement at the uncomfortable look on Ichabod's face. "Right…to help clarify things, this is 2007 and it is common practice for men to walk around without shirts. Now that we've settled this issue…I need to get a look at that slash." She crossed her arms seeing Ichabod give her a surprised look, while Willy tilted his head appearing to be thinking things over.

Ichabod sighed giving her a look that only hinted at contempt, but carefully did so wincing when the material left the injured area. _"That demon did a number on you."_ She observed the slash hesitantly and grabbed the washcloth on the table; she then walked past the table and around Willy who was still lost in thought. She grabbed a wash basin she kept to carry water about for wounds and such; she filled it with warm slightly soapy water and placed it on the table dipping the cloth into it. She carefully started to wash off the blood and debris disliking the ugly red slashes she was uncovering, she had a feeling that Willy wasn't in any better shape and was probably sore from her catching him from his fatal fall.

"Ichabod…I think you might have been right." Ichabod winced ignoring the current treating of his wound and studied the nervous violet gaze that met his. _"This can't be a good thing."_

"I gathered that when she mentioned the year." Willy stuck out his tongue and promptly crossed his arms in a pouting fashion. "You are unbelievably childish at times." He sighed startled when he felt a slight tingling sensation and watched Sabina carefully drying down the peroxide covered slashes.

"I thought he was all the time." Willy walked over near both of them and smiled almost evilly, Ichabod already knew he found what he was looking for in his pockets. She paused in her unwrapping of the gauze for Ichabod's wound eyeing Willy suspiciously, he then handed her a small box of what she could see where still dry candies. "No thanks, I know I've gotten on your nerves…would rather not become a walking blueberry or something else." She proceeded to put the gauze on Ichabod's slashes and got the medical tape to finish her work.

Ichabod couldn't help the chuckle that escaped and saw Willy's gaze flare at both them. "She knows too much…she's got to be involved somehow." He crossed his arms, page boy style hair falling to the side when he lent to the side to observe them both.

Enough was enough; Sabina really hated being talked about when she was right in the room. "Sitting right here…so now what's your problem candy man?" she received a withering look for this, but Ichabod saw an almost amused twinkle in those violet eyes, whether intended or not she was intriguing Willy and he was developing an odd fascination with her. "Involved in what?" she brushed aside Ichabod longish dark hair to check for scraps around his face, finding nothing to worry about and nodded.

Ichabod satisfied with his wound slid back into his cloths and pointed for Willy to get taken care of, after seeing he was going to be unusually stubborn Ichabod grabbed his good arm and forced him into the chair.

"I'm not getting out of my cloths and she isn't touching me." Willy ignored the exasperated look on Ichabod's face and smirked at the scathing look Sabina sent his way.

Sabina smiled slightly getting up and getting fresh water and another cloth, before returning to her seat and studying the stubborn chocolatier. "You have a choice Willy, remove your layers so I can fix that…or else I will do it for you and I won't be polite about it either." She met his violet gaze with a cold warning stare.

Ichabod was rather surprised at how easily her moods fluctuated and how easily she could seem to deal with Willy without wanting to strangle him immediately. He heard Willy swallow hard already seeing she was very serious, with an annoyed huff he proceeded to take of his frock coat, vest, and finally his shirt. Ichabod did everything he could to suppress his laughter at the dark look in those violet eyes, he then felt the smile fade from his face getting a good look at Willy's shoulder, it was slashed twice and he was bruising in other spots, along with another slash on his ribs. _"Willy Wonka…you got the worst end of the deal."_ She winced at the ugly slashes on his shoulder; the demons did a number on him while Ichabod tried to get to him.

"Somehow you got involved in our current mission." She nodded listening carefully to Ichabod's soft voice and concentrated on treating Willy, she hoped the slashes weren't deep enough to require stitches. "You must have something here to know about us in some aspects so I'll try not to make this too complicated." She continued to work and nodded already disliking where this was heading.

**********************

--Story--

_We live in a massively over populated city, there are several various levels of security and such. We're known as Dimensional agents and travel through various wormholes, time dimensions and other realities. It's a futuristic city that took us from various times in that world and put us together into the dimensional agents unit. There's been a severe disturbance in various dimensions lately…especially the Monster Dimension. This dimension is basically a place to keep demons, monsters, and the other supernatural things in one place. There was a breech within this dimension and we are investigating that breech, unfortunately we keep getting sidetracked in other realities avoiding incidence with those things and other various critters. _

_Willy and I are one of the several units sent out to take care of this and apparently are getting too close for their liking, we learned from one of our superiors that there would be a change in our search and we would stumble across a strange girl that might be able to help us along, unfortunately she was never clear on when or how we would find her. The others were also informed of this and we were supposed to check in once we found her._

--End story--

**********************

Once Ichabod was done with the story Sabina had about finished taking care of Willy's worst wounds and was studying the bruises for possible breaks, he glowered at her all the while but oddly enough didn't flinch away. She knew that they were waiting for her to respond on how she knew them and also knew that she would have to answer their questions too, but something bothered her about Ichabod's story. _"If that's the case, then all your personalities are definitely a bit different then those in my reality."_ She stood emptying the water and watched Willy start to return his clothing.

"How do you know it's me?" She rinsed out the sink and went to put the first aid things away, hearing both of them follow her to the bathroom and proceeded to put things away ignoring their looming presence. "I'm nothing overly special, just spend to much time to myself." She ignored the sad note in her voice; she had once had lots of friends until she needed them most.

Willy and Ichabod both exchanged looks with each other, they hadn't expected that. They expected her to scoff at them or tell them to go home, not just brush it aside. Willy pointed to the room across from the bathroom and went to go nosing about which was common. Ichabod was trying to come up with a good answer for Sabina when he heard a startled sound and turned to the pink room across from them, against his better judgment he walked across the mint colored carpet and saw Willy was staring at shelves of various items, books and such that revolved around anything from supernatural to science fiction, this girl would not be easily shocked by them because clearly she believed in things others couldn't begin to.

"Willy Wonka…you're nosy as hell." She saw him jump and turn at her amused voice. "You two look like you've seen a spook." She had a feeling her little oddity room had proven something and she wasn't going to like her answer.

"Sabina…you might want to sit." She studied Ichabod for a moment and shrugged walking back out into the kitchen and taking a seat as suggested, something was going on again. "That room…how long have you been interested in…

"Weird things…since I could watch TV and read a book, and before you ask…yes I do practice witchcraft to an extent, not a master at it." She had apparently cut of Willy's question because his once raised purple gloved finger went right back down. "Point?"

"Our superiors were referring to you…that and the fact you were right there when we come running by, she mentioned something about it being destiny." Sabina had a feeling she knew of at least one of their superiors then and sighed. Willy saw she was starting to surrender and smirked before continuing. "Anything you want to tell us now?" she glowered at him and was half tempted to slap the smug look off his face, she decided against it for the moment since he was already a mess.

"Books and movies…that way." She pointed to a shelf off to the left of the large picture window near the entertainment stand. "I'm getting some aspirin." She ignored the smug smirk on Willy's face and walked back to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Introductions**

**********************

Willy was grating on Ichabod's nerves and amusing him at the same time; he noticed oddly enough Sabina appeared to have the same problem. Willy immediately went to the shelf as directed and pulled out several things that had him currently shocked and reeling at the same time. Ichabod browsed along with him and allowed his own surprised look, she was right about the fictional part and it was the first world they had been to that saw them in this light.

"I think the others would protest this a great deal." Ichabod saw Willy nod before he reached over and pulled out a movie; Ichabod rose a brow at this and saw the almost mischievous twinkle in his violet gaze. "If you use that…he will shoot, he warned you the last time by nearly putting a hole in your kneecap." Willy scowled at this before putting the DVD back on the shelf, again he hated when Ichabod made a valid point.

Sabina entered back into the room just as they ended their current conversation. "I would have shot him higher…who were you referring to?" Willy sent her a scathing look and stuck out his tongue, she stuck hers out in turn and kept her eyes level with Ichabod's dark ones.

"Sands…Willy doesn't know when to stop." She felt her mouth drop slightly and eyed Willy like he had grown another head. "Yes, he's as insane as your movie makes him out to be…he likes his weapons far too much." She couldn't help but wonder who had been assigned with the slightly psychotic gunman.

"Who is he teamed with?" she let the question out before stopping herself, her curiosity could be a bit of a bad thing at times.

"A rather irritating and usually drunken individual…I'm surprised Sands hasn't shot Jack by now." Ichabod nodded in agreement with this, he also knew that their superiors would shoot Sands for doing something so stupid, Jack wasn't the easiest to deal with but he was good at what he did best.

"He's a pirate…you can't expect miracles." She giggled at the agreeing nods that followed her comment. "Why do I get the feeling you're about to say something else I am not going to like?" Ichabod offered an apologetic smile and saw Willy was again far too amused for his own good.

"Well missy…I would suggest you change." Sabina flipped Willy off for his amused expression and ignored the light in his violet gaze, he was enjoying this too much. "You're all wet……and try to be nice when you meet the superiors, I like my job." He tipped his hat at her traumatized look and giggled madly upon exiting into the kitchen.

"W-Wha-What?" She glanced at Ichabod again who offered another apologetic gesture and nodded in confirmation. "Screw it!" she threw her hands in the air, her day wasn't going to get any worse and she knew arguing wouldn't do her a bit of good.

**********************

Sabina made her way down the hall and into her light blue room, she then proceeded to go through her walk in closet and pulled out a pair of comfortable bellbottom blue jeans and a dark blue baggy sweater, she then went into the bathroom and changed putting her hair up through the back of her pale blue baseball cap and slid into her dry sneakers. _"Another interesting mess I've gotten into…for once it isn't my fault."_ She made her way out into the kitchen and plugged in the answering machine, she wasn't going to leave without doing that. She also left a message she was visiting some friends and would get back to them when she could; she then turned seeing Ichabod was pacing in a familiar fashion hands behind his back.

"Cheer up, it's not that bad." Willy's all too bright smile left her with the urge to punch him in the nose, luckily he was already hurt badly enough.

She snorted and offered him a forced smile. "It's only bad because of you." She went around locking everything but the door and led them out onto the porch. "Now where too?" Ichabod couldn't help but notice the contemptuous look Willy had leveled on Sabina at the moment; it was comical at how they bantered back and forth.

Ichabod wise to Willy's mood shook his head at him and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small black device about five inches long and three inches across, with several tiny buttons placed on it. _"That must be the way."_ Amused with the dark look on Willy's face, Ichabod placed a hand lightly on her arm, watching Willy repeat the action on the opposite arm. Sabina witnessed a hundred dozen or so various colors and lights before finding herself staring straight up.

**********************

They were in the middle of a huge city, the biggest she had ever seen in her life and remembered that their world was one massive metropolis and was swarming with various different kinds of transportation from flying machines, to horses and even skateboards. She also took notice that there were far too many buildings and far too many colors to actually tell which one was which, she knew that the building they were in front of was taller then what she assumed was her empire state building and did not like the overly sunny yellow color of the massive building.

Willy smirked at the green tint her face took on; she was on his turf and out of her element. "Welcome to our city…country bumpkin." She met his amused violet gaze and was about to retort before she noticed him wince and glanced behind her at two approaching individuals.

"In your dimension…Jack is a conniving, very flirtatious pirate right?" She could see the oddly concerned look in Ichabod's face, she nodded in response. "Good…I don't have to warn you about his less then pleasant attributes." She noticed why Willy had winced and smiled at Jacks partner in crime, so to speak.

Jack and Sands both paused in front of the pair eyeing Sabina curiously. "Who's the lass?" Jack offered a gold laced charming smile and studied Ichabod and Willy curiously.

Jack wore the familiar pirate attire with dark blue jacket, poet shirt, gray breeches and high boots. His hair was full of various trinkets under his red bandana and tri-corner hat, his sword at his side along with his various other effects. Sands was wearing a familiar black outfit keeping his dark gaze leveled with the others, his sunglasses were currently atop his head among his neck length brown hair and he had several weapons strapped about his person, he didn't bother to acknowledge the nervous twitch Willy gave off in his presence. His suspicious gaze was leveled with Sabina and she for once sympathized with Willy right then, he was scary especially in person.

"I'm gathering she's the girl Tia Dalma muttered about." Jack wrinkled his nose at the mention of the voodoo queen. Sands observed Sabina for a few minutes more and met Ichabod's gaze, he nodded in confirmation. "Apparently one of the superiors actually can get something right." He glanced up the yellow stairs and casually leaned against the railing.

"How that voodoo queen got to be in charge I'll never bloody know." Jack studied her closely and saw her eyes level in warning, he got the impression if he attempted to woo her he might loose an arm for the trouble.

Sands glanced skyward at the familiar rant of Jacks, one of these days he would have to shoot the annoying pirate. He just had to come up with a solution to explain away his mess afterward. Willy stepped slightly behind Sabina and kept his gaze level with Sands's hands, he knew he had pushed his luck and wouldn't put it past him to shoot him in a non-killing way, at least he hoped that was the case. Ichabod, Willy, Jack, and Sands continued to discuss her and how she had met them, again Sabina hated this but kept her mouth shut she didn't feel like testing anyone at the moment and the large unknown city and dimension were creeping her out. _"I miss my home…cities always bug me."_ She glanced up realizing that they were discussing who was presenting her to their superiors; currently everyone was staring at Sands who offered them all a wry smile.

"No offense to…Sabina, but I'm not going up there to deal with those fuckmooks." Sands turned from the conversation and easily lounged on the steps observing the others. "Ichabod should do it…his former fiancé is part of them now." She noticed for the first time Ichabod give Sands a very dangerous look, she had a feeling this could get ugly eventually but for who she wasn't sure.

Willy spoke up against his better judgment. "Sands…that wasn't necessary." He quickly ducked back behind Ichabod already getting a feeling Sands was sizing up his shot.

"I bloody well won't do it; I can't stand Tia Dalma, or any of the others to be honest." Jack noticed an amused expression on Sabina's face and rose a brow waving his hands in a familiar fashion. "What's so amusing love?"

"You're far from honest, not in your vocabulary." She retorted seeing Sands and the others cover their mouths stifling laughter. "Who's all on this superior thing anyway?"

"Tia Dalma, Katrina, and several others, we usually just deal with them and a couple others, even Willy here doesn't get off with Daddy being on the council." Ichabod scowled at Sands's amused expression.

"Alright…I know you're an ass Sands, please stop proving the point." Sabina gave him a scathing look and took notice to several nervous gazes aimed at her; Sands for once didn't say anything he just stared straight at her. _"Shit, please don't shoot me."_ She realized her error and waited for something to happen, keeping her face as blank as possible.

Sands finally shifted to his feet and a small smirk seemed to light up his dark gaze. "She's interesting, a bit too headstrong for her own good though. Willy is the only one that is left, he can take her." Ichabod glanced at Willy who instantly scowled at the suggestion, he did find her fascinating but getting around their issues was another thing.

Ichabod sighed finally resolved, he would do it since he was concerned Willy might do something to Sabina, not in a harmful way; but his demented side peaked more so around her then he had seen happen before. "I'll take Sabina up to the superiors, you three try not to kill one another." She could already tell Ichabod was not comfortable with the situation, she also had a good idea of why.

"_In this time Ichabod and Katrina didn't work out and now she's his boss…that would definitely make things a bit difficult."_ She glanced up at the massively oversized building again and shuddered. This building just made her uncomfortable all the way around and she didn't like how the others were afraid of their superiors, even if Sands did bad mouth them.

**********************

Ichabod opened the massive lemon yellow double doors at the top of the stairs and offered her first entrance, reluctantly she scooted in and flinched hearing the doors shut behind her. The long hall was silent except for the occasional sound of people in the various other halls; the main hall was massive and completely bright yellow with a black carpet trailing to another set of abnormally huge doors. _"If it wasn't for all the yellow I would feel like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz."_ she was so caught up in studying the room she didn't realize Ichabod had paused beside her, with a light nudge to her arm she felt herself start to follow his long stride down the massive hall toward those huge doors. The doors eerily enough opened of what appeared to be their own accord, also something that discouraged her to feel safe among the building. Ichabod could see she was overwhelmed and very much out of her element, he hoped the superiors wouldn't be too harsh on her and she wouldn't say something all of them would regret. _"She's definitely as headstrong as Sands pointed out, she's also far too nice for her own good."_ He shook aside his thoughts and winced hearing the doors shut behind them.

Instantly they were engulfed in darkness. "Eep." She managed startled by the sound of the doors and the sudden bright light that lit up to her annoyance another lemon yellow and black carpeted room. "This is not cool." She saw a long black table lining across the large room and a few familiar faces also at the table, apparently the whole council wasn't in which made her feel better.

Ichabod carefully pushed her forward with his good arm. "Good evening." Tia Dalma, Katrina, Dr. Wonka and El Mariachi were all currently occupying the seats. "This is Sabina Crystal; she assisted us in taking care of four blade demons, and took care of Willy and my wounds. She also saved Willy's life…he came very close to getting killed." He noticed Dr. Wonka's eyes widen slightly at this news but nothing more.

Tia Dalma was apparently more so in charge then the others. "She be the girl I told ye about." Her southern accent was very thick and Sabina had to listen carefully to keep her words straight. She had the same dreadlocked hair, discolored yellowish dress and rotted teeth; her dark skin reflected slightly from the warm light in the room and the fact she knew all this made Sabina's skin crawl. "She has gifts with people and the weird; she will work with you and Willy to sort this mess out, while the others keep up their searches as well." Ichabod nodded keeping his gaze from shifting onto Katrina, she had definitely hurt him at one point; Sabina could tell that.

"_She's not even acknowledging him."_ Sabina felt oddly angry at the way the pale fair skinned blonde Katrina kept her gaze locked away from Ichabod, her dark eyes kept a firm hold on Sabina's blue ones and she didn't like it one bit. She silently studied the rest of the table while Ichabod explained about the whole series of events and what they had learned in her world. El Mariachi wore his black outfit studying Ichabod listening intently to the story, his dark gaze met hers only once before he leaned back keeping his focus on the story at hand. Dr. Wonka had studied her several times, his graying hair and dark eyes lingering for a moment during the description of her saving of Willy. She felt oddly out of place ignoring the pale blue dress Katrina kept shuffling about and attempting to focus on Dr. Wonka's expressions before deciding staring at a dentist who wasn't paying attention to her was a bit boring. _"I don't want to know the whole council, superiors, whatever their called…these ones are scary enough."_ She understood why the others didn't feel like bringing her here; to be honest she didn't want to be here either.

Ichabod again got Sabina's attention and motioned for them to leave. "Sabina." She halted at the sound of Dr. Wonka's dry voice; she was worried she had offended them somehow. "Thank you for saving Willy, I'm very grateful." She felt relief wash over her and nodded.

"You're welcome." She didn't really know what else to say, she did have a few thoughts and opinions on Willy and was very sure Dr. Wonka wouldn't appreciate hearing any of them. "Bye." She sounded meek even by her own standards.

**********************

Sands glanced up at Willy who cautiously slid around behind Jack; he wasn't entirely sure he was safe from either one of them but preferred to keep his distance. Jack was staring straight at the familiar office building he had come to call his job, even if he loathed those in charge.

"Do you think she's going to hold up?" Willy glanced at Sands who was studying a throwing knife in his hands, not encouraging in his current disposition with the slightly psychotic man.

Jack chuckled glancing up at the double doors. "Probably, as long as Norrington isn't there…I get the impression she might have run him through from what Willy explained to me about her world." Willy rolled his eyes; Jack had taken a fancy to Sabina which meant she would more then likely knock him across the mouth.

"My father could scare her better then Norrington." Sands and Jack exchanged looks with each other, they both nodded he did have a point. "There they are." Willy stepped quickly to the steps mindful of Sands.

**********************

Sabina was never so thankful to be out of a building; even a hospital was safer in her opinion. She saw three curious faces watching them and sighed thankful to feel wind on her face. Once she got to the bottom of the steps she flopped down leaning against the opposite wall across from Sands, she didn't want to go through that again if she could help it.

Sabina noticed an amused smirk make its way across Sands's and Jacks faces. "You two go to hell." She flipped them both off and leaned back staring up, something she would have rather not have done due to the fact it reminded her of where she was. "Tia Dalma is still…freaky." She noticed Willy casually walk over beside her and met his violet eyes.

"You handled it rather well…Ichabod fainted the first time." Ichabod sent him a warning look, before explaining the situation to the others. "I'm surprised my father didn't scare you miss smarty pants." His smug smirk was grating on her last nerve, again.

She clasped her hands and studied her knees for a minute considering what happened. "He thanked me actually." Willy's smug look faded to one of curious surprise. "He thanked me for saving you…he isn't as heartless as you seem to think." He scowled at her but before he had the chance to say anything, Jack reached out pulling him over to the conversation going on currently.

During the conversation Sabina took the time to look around her surroundings, other then several massive buildings and a highly active amount of people, traffic and noise the city wasn't overly frightening. She had never been overly comfortable around cities, the only thing she found appealing about them was the museums, dance clubs, and bookstores; other than that she felt better hiding out in her country home. She noticed Sands and Jack had proceeded to wander up to the building muttering about checking in and going out again, this brought her from her thoughts abruptly. _"Wait a minute, I'm stuck with them. Ichabod not so bad, Willy…I could clobber him."_ Willy wrinkled his nose at her; he was still annoyed with her earlier statement.

Ichabod sighed; he could see being with these two would definitely become a slight problem. "Now what?" he glanced at the strange black box again and frowned. "It appears there's another breech again in her world." Willy had opened his mouth to say something smart to Sabina, but this distracted him instantly.

"Licorice whip." Willy huffed crossing his arms; this meant another trip through the country and possibly another wet experience. "I just got dry." He scowled at the giggle she let pass.

"So didn't I, we need to go to the breech Willy." She climb to her feet and glanced back and forth between them. "She's also part of our team until further notice…deal with it." Before Willy could say something Ichabod was punching in coordinates on the black box and had grabbed him with one hand watching Sabina catch his free arm gently, she was mindful of his injuries still.


	3. Chapter 3: And Again

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

_Thank you to you for the comments, fav's reviews, etc. They are much appreciated and make me feel better about my writing._

**

* * *

Chapter 3: And Again**

**********************

Sabina glanced around after the dancing colors faded, she felt the past anxiety wash away recognizing her favorite spot near where she had first discovered her current companions. She quickly ducked into the trees following after Ichabod ignoring Willy who was currently grumbling behind them. She glanced down the bank and listened hearing a sound of something further up the creek, Ichabod paused studying the area and started up the slippery rocks of the creek once he managed to get down the bank.

"There's a path…if you two would prefer to attempt to stay dry this time?" Willy offered her a wry smile, she could tell she was grating on his nerves and oddly enough it amused her to keep right on doing it. "Come on." She let the branch in her hand loose and stifled a giggle hearing Willy let out a sharp candy curse rubbing his head, he had just caught his trademark top hat before it rolled into the water below.

"_Why me?"_ Ichabod studied Willy seeing a familiar glint in those violet eyes and wished that he was elsewhere; keeping him from using a candy or saying something that would tick of Sabina was becoming difficult. He managed to climb back up behind them both and started to follow her down another trampled path most likely made by animals, they proceeded as quietly as possible to a thick clump of trees. Willy instinctively caught Sabina's arm, whether she liked it or not and shook his head at her protest. Ichabod paused on her other side and glanced through the trees they were well hidden in, there were several more of the blade demons, about six of them at the moment and they were looking for something.

"What are they doing?" Ichabod strained his ears to hear Willy, whatever the demons were up too, they didn't need another fight with them if they could avoid it. "Bottle caps." She gave him a funny look and saw Ichabod roll his eyes. "I think their looking for her." She ignored his gloved hand resting on her arm and glanced over at Ichabod, he seemed to go almost as pale as Willy at the sounds of that.

Sabina felt suddenly sick at this and studied Ichabod hoping he wasn't about to faint. "Willy, I think he's going." Violet eyes met hers for a moment and then he saw Ichabod's complexion and winced, he forgot that Ichabod still could occasionally faint if he said something stupid.

Both reached out catching Ichabod before he hit the ground. "Close." She nodded in agreement with Willy before glancing in the direction of the demons, they were starting to make their way down the creek and two of them had found their current path. They were going to find them if they didn't move and fast. "Any suggestions on how to wake him up…fast?" he managed suddenly nervous and studying her wearily, things just got very complicated.

"Creek." Willy gave her a curious look before catching on, both half dragged Ichabod down the bank hoping they had time, before the demons noticed them. "Willy don't you dare." She stopped him from outright dropping Ichabod into the creek; it wasn't her intention to go that far.

Willy smirked eyes alight at her warning, she couldn't exactly stop him and he knew it. Ichabod found the water with a light splash and she glowered at Willy for ignoring her. _"I should dunk him in too."_ She considered it briefly before both heard the demons coming quickly and Ichabod sputtering to life. Ichabod didn't get a chance to say anything, Willy hauled him from the water and she led the way down another path as quickly as possible. In the process of going down the more narrow and un-traveled path the bank gave out, the three went tumbling down the steep way.

_Splash, Splash, Splash_

Sabina got her wish, Willy received punishment for dropping Ichabod in the water but she also got the wet end of the deal. _"Karma, I should have known better then to want to dunk him too."_ She spit out a mouth full of water and stood wringing out her clothing for the second time that day, Ichabod stood with an amused expression watching Willy scramble to his feet sputtering out water and candy cursing so quickly he reminded her of a ticked off Donald Duck.

Sabina brushed aside her hair seeing her hat had floated off on down stream, she frowned irritated at this and realized eventually the demons would see it and come looking. Ichabod ignored Willy's rant turning to see if she was alright and already saw the problem, she pointed down river and saw Willy finally realize the situation had went from mildly wet to dangerous, again.

Ichabod sighed wringing out his jacket. "I thought you disliked mumblers." Willy made a rather bad imitation of Ichabod and stuck out his tongue. "Sabina, which way?" she glanced at the pair and rolled her eyes at Willy's imitating.

"Mister Maturity, get over yourself." Willy stopped giving her the evil eye; he then crossed his arms with violet eyes narrowed. "They're going to see my hat; we should go through the woods and cut down over a back bank to the house. If we don't…they're going to catch up." Ichabod nodded but was clearly uncomfortable at the moment walking around in soaking wet cloths, as was she and Willy.

**********************

Several thrashings from various bushes, trees, and other obstacles Sabina and the others made it directly behind the house and were catching their breaths. It was still a long climb down to the house, and the area was covered in thorn bushes, plants, and more obstacles to trip them up. _"This isn't as easy as it was when I was little."_ She glanced behind her seeing Ichabod leaning against a tree, while Willy proceeded to complain about his wet cloths, and discomfort with being beaten up by the foliage around them.

Sabina glanced at Ichabod thoughtfully. "Does he always complain that much?" Ichabod smiled at this and nodded. "Willy give it a rest, you're not the only one uncomfortable at the moment." She was very tired of squishing and her shirt was starting to make her itchy. "I have some clothes that my aunt dropped off for my grandfather, he hasn't bothered with them yet." She started down the bank and nearly went head first over a vine that wrapped around her ankle, to her surprise Willy's hand firmly wrapped around her waist and he clung to a sapling nearby keeping them both from rolling.

"I think one tumble was enough." She wanted to retort something smart at that, but found herself nodding in agreement. "Continue on." She felt his arm remove from her waist and eyed him suspiciously, there was an amused twinkle in those violet eyes, she just wasn't entirely sure what he was up too at the moment.

"_He's up to something."_ Ichabod knew Willy far to well and could see he had something running through his mind, he could almost see those wheels turning. Sabina kept herself steady the rest of the way down the bank, managing to avoid several more tangled tumbles and sharp thorns on her way. She felt the grass under her feet finally succeeding in getting to the backyard and sighed thankfully, she was startled to be tackled from behind and instinctively covered her head hearing something just miss her.

"They know where she lives." She was aware of Ichabod removing himself from her and lifting her to her feet; she immediately took off to the backdoor and easily unlocked it before letting them in. Willy shut and locked it behind them frowning at the fact the doors were glass and not magically bound against their entrance. "Sabina…he needs crystals to block the entries into the house." She nodded motioning Willy through the kitchen and down the hall.

"In there." She pointed to the familiar pink room; he was in the room and within a few minutes, and found a trunk full of various crystals. "I knew they would be useful someday." She ignored the odd expression he gave her and disappeared across the hall back into her room.

**********************

Ichabod observed the demons studying the house carefully, they were aware that he and Willy would attempt to protect all entrances. _"They aren't gong to wait much longer."_ He jumped when Willy come quickly into the kitchen and handed him a box of crystals. Both went to work blocking all the windows, doors, and even though basements creeped Ichabod and Willy both out Willy voluntarily went down the wooden steps to block all the basement windows.

Ichabod watched two of the demons charge at the door and make an odd screeching sound bouncing back away with ugly burns on their beings; the crystals were doing their job very effectively. "I think it works…where's Sabina?" Willy scowled slightly at the mention of her and pointed.

"I think she's probably changing and finding something for us to wear until our things dry." Willy offered an almost impish grin, which made Ichabod a bit nervous there was always a catch with that look of his. "You like her too." He teased noting Ichabod raise a brow at his comment and then he realized his error, he groaned placing his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Too?" Ichabod momentarily ignored how Willy had apparently gotten something right for once and smiled broadly, he now had a way of teasing Willy right back if he felt the need.

Willy's violet gaze narrowed at the broad smile on Ichabod's face. "Don't even think about it constable." He immediately twirled his cane and turned to head back down to the room full of interesting items. "I'm going to see if she has anything useful to deal with the blade demons." Ichabod placed his hands together behind his back considering whether to harass him some more or let it be for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4: Mission In Progress

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

A/N: Thank you to all my readers, watchers, and those of you who favorite. It's muchly appreciated.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Mission In Progress**

**********************

Sabina tossed aside her wet things over the back of a chair momentarily and slid into dry underclothes and a pair of jeans, she was debating on a shirt when she heard a hesitant sound outside her door. _"I hate wet."_ She paused in her shirt search and stepped back glancing among her things and resorted to pulling out two pairs of black slacks, one black dress shirt and oddly enough a crimson colored one.

Satisfied she had something to offer Willy and Ichabod she turned to continue her search and jumped. "Shit." She grabbed an oversized blue sweatshirt and covered herself up; Willy was a very deep red and backed out of the room rapidly. "I warned you nosy was bad." She slid into the shirt and walked over to her doorway.

Willy's gaze was currently on the floor and he was leaning slightly on his cane, she could see the red still lingering in his face and couldn't help the cheeky grin on her face. _"So you do embarrass easily."_ For once he didn't retort he was oddly enough embarrassed and also a bit humiliated by her oddly amused reaction. Since meeting Sabina he had found her to be a challenge, and the more he and Ichabod got to know her, the harder it was for him not to start to like her. Seeing her half dressed by accident was not his intention and he knew she would use it to her advantage, what was worse he had no excuse, again he was nosing around and found something rather interesting; depending on ones point of view.

Ichabod heard an odd startled sound from Willy and was in the hall moments later, he glanced back and forth curiously. He couldn't remember seeing Willy ever as red as he was at that point, and the highly amused grin on Sabina's face had him really interested at the moment. Violet eyes met Ichabod's dark ones and he flushed even more red then he already was, she allowed her smile to fade slightly but couldn't stop from completely grinning. _"Squirm baby."_ She walked past Willy and around Ichabod to go investigate the current attempts to get into her house.

**********************

Ichabod noticed her saunter casually away, almost catlike knowing something intriguing had happened during his absence. "Willy…" Willy glanced up feeling his cheeks burning still. "What happened? You look like an apple at the moment, you're far too red." He felt his face burn some more and snorted in response.

"None of your business." Willy stuck out his tongue and proceeded to go back into the room full of all her unusual fetishes in hopes of finding something to deal with the blade demons.

Ichabod wasn't about to let him off that easily and followed him into the room. Willy carefully started to go through the various trunks, closets, chests, dressers and other things in the rather large room finding several swords, daggers, and various other weapons. He took notice that nothing in the room involved a firearm of any kind, but various other sharp and dangerous weapons were present and appeared to be part of her interesting collections. Ichabod scanned the book shelves studying various titles and casually stepped into Willy's path, Willy was very familiar with this trick and turned walking to the other side of the room to nose through some other things. _"Evil girl…'I told you nosy was bad'…I should have known better."_ He couldn't stop her comment from ringing in his mind and frowned shutting a trunk rather forcefully.

"Willy, what happened?" He ignored Ichabod and proceeded to shuffle through another chest. "I haven't seen you that flustered…" he paused considering his time around the chocolatier for a long few minutes. "To be honest…ever. What caused you to turn into a walking tomato?" Willy paused staring at one of the mirrors in the room seeing his face was still somewhat pink in tint, he was still embarrassed and the image of her half dressed wouldn't get out of his minds eye.

Willy studied a decorative sword with a dragon engraved in the blade; the handle appeared to be made of some blue colored metal. "I would rather not talk about it." He ignored the annoyed sound from Ichabod and allowed a brief smirk, he knew how to push buttons very well. _"She knows how to push my buttons too."_ He frowned at the thought shutting the lid of the chest.

**********************

"Ouch!" She winced watching another of the demons burning themselves against her doors, before she continued to gather the first aid supplies she had retrieved from the bathroom during her wet clothing drop off. "Ichabod, Willy…you need those bandages changed!" she glanced up as another demon seared himself on the door. "The clothes are in the bathroom for you to change into, bring your wet ones out and I'll toss them in the dryer."

She heard Ichabod still quizzing Willy on what had happened earlier and smiled, she could really get him red now but considered waiting for a few minutes to see how he acted. Willy could see the glimmer of mischief in her blue gaze and almost decided it would be safer to go back to the room and continue snooping. _"Payback, I know it's coming."_ She noticed him adjust the crimson shirt uncomfortably before he took their wet items from Ichabod and all but run down the basement steps. Ichabod eyed him stunned at his sudden willingness to go back down there; he then heard a giggle from Sabina eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'll tell…eventually." She motioned him over to the chair and took of the sodden bandages from his arm. "At least this didn't open and start bleeding all over again." She easily cleaned and redressed his wound waiting for Willy to return, it was taking a very long time to put those cloths in the dryer. "Don't make me come down there and drag you back Willy." She called down the stairs returning to the kitchen and waiting for him to re-appear.

**********************

Willy had easily taken care of their wet cloths and was patiently standing there trying to contemplate what Sabina was up too. She had him, he knew it and it bothered him more then he cared to admit. Ichabod was right about him getting flustered, but his embarrassment was far from over, she made it very clear with that smile hidden in her eyes.

"Don't make me come down there and drag you back Willy." He glanced up at the sound of her voice and almost winced, he didn't want to face her and have her openly tease him. He also knew have soaking wet bandages on his wounds was a bad idea, he surrendered making his way reluctantly back up the wooden stairs.

He pouted glancing about the basement. _"I don't want to."_ He felt his face scrunch before studying the basement. The room was nothing but white walls, cement floor, and a cluttered amount of workmen's tools taking over the back wall. He saw a wood stove, pool table covered with various boxes and other stored things. The two freezers on the wall under the stairs looked to be in use and hummed quietly among the cool room. _"I think I would rather stay here then face her."_ He felt his feet reluctantly taking him up the stairs; he knew she would probably come down and tease him until he couldn't stand it anymore.

**********************

Ichabod glanced up when Willy sulked into the kitchen; he couldn't remember ever seeing him so nervous, except maybe around Sands and realized whatever happened Sabina had something to use against him. _"This is going to be amusing."_ He observed Willy sit down in the chair and ignore her amused smirk removing his shirt so she could redo his wounds.

Sabina was finding it very hard not to say something to him at the moment, and Ichabod's curiosity was working overtime making it even harder. "Thanks for saving my ass earlier, those falls do hurt." She noticed a smirk quirk at the corner of his mouth.

"Do you fall over yourself often?" she narrowed her eyes at him; he was right back to normal. "Or just when we're around?" she felt her face tint slightly at this and concentrated on her work.

"At least I didn't resemble a traffic light…get a good look?" Willy felt his mouth open in an 'O' of surprise, before he felt his face turn red again. "Exactly…I fight right back." Ichabod couldn't help but smile; apparently it had something to do with watching her.

"Just a minute there missy, it wasn't entirely my fault." Willy ignored the flush he felt creeping further around his body.

Sabina offered her own impish grin, she wasn't through yet. "Really? That's funny because last time I checked being nosy wasn't polite, most people would knock before walking in on someone half dressed…did you need to know if my underwear matched my bra?" Ichabod felt his own mouth open in surprise, Willy only turned redder and lowered his gaze quickly to the floor. "By the way…they do." She almost purred noting him cover his face in mortification.

Ichabod felt his own face flush at the way she was teasing Willy, the almost purr sound of her voice with the comments created a rather interesting imagery. _"That is not appropriate."_ He shook his head as those apparent thoughts crossed his mind, he for once actually felt sorry for Willy and yet he was very amused that someone could easily put him in his place.

"I know you're demented and love to match wits with others Willy…but I like to fight back and also can push buttons." She finished up his wounds and went about taking care of things again, she left them in the kitchen to return everything and collect some of her own supplies.

**********************

Willy and Ichabod both sat at the table in silence for a very long time, apparently she was busy doing something which gave them time to talk. _"Should I actually say anything?"_ Ichabod knew both of them found her attractive, but he wasn't sure if anything would come of it and clearly Willy was too embarrassed to admit to anything at the moment.

Willy finally removed his hand daring to raise violet eyes to meet Ichabod's. "I didn't know…she's so…so…(growl)…I don't know what she is, that wasn't fair I couldn't fight back." He looked strange out of his usual attire still wearing his trademark top hat, but he also looked more vulnerable than Ichabod remembered.

"I don't think she wanted you to." Ichabod offered a weak smile; Willy was not amused with this and narrowed his gaze crossly. "She's rather blunt and to the point though." he knew his face was flush but ignored it.

Willy snorted and crossed his arms. "Understatement…she's manipulative, maybe even more demented then me." Ichabod furrowed his brows at this, Willy sounded oddly panicked and amused it was a new characteristic he had apparently hidden well.

"Not possible…she's close though, you started it when you met her, and she's just finishing the battle." Ichabod studied Willy for a long moment before daring to say another word. "You do like her."

"Point?" Willy tapped his cane easily on the floor. "You do too, I don't think she could stand me though." He offered a cheeky grin; this made Ichabod even more confused. "Then again…she's off somehow, we'll have to see what happens." His eyes gleamed with an almost amused challenge to them, Ichabod was not about to play his game of seeing who she would fall for first.

"That's Jacks department, I'm actually honest." Willy shrugged, just because Ichabod wasn't volunteering to play along did not mean he wouldn't try to involve him.

**********************

Sabina grabbed the leather pack she had always carried with her to various sword shows and things. She put in her throwing knives, daggers, and various other weapons, remembering to strap her katana to her back. _"I'm not going to some monster world without some sort of weapons."_ She glanced at the weapons and frowned, she knew better there was no way she would be able to use them on any of the monsters, she wasn't the type. She tossed the bag back onto the couch in the room and resorted to tucking a dagger down her current comfortable black boots, she then walked back out into the kitchen wondering how things were going with the others.

Sabina noticed Willy was no longer red and his violet gaze was now narrowed at her, there was a gleam in those eyes that unnerved her and yet made her curious at the same time. "Feeling better?" he stuck out his tongue ignoring the amused chuckle from Ichabod. "Where too now, clearly we aren't staying here forever while those six morons beat themselves up." She winced hearing another demon hurl themselves at the door before glancing up at the ceiling with a disgusted look. "It probably smells like fried demon outside by now."

"Ew." Willy made a disgusted look of his own, which made her giggle in delight she always did find some of his antics amusing. "Not funny…ew, you're too good at imagery." She smiled shrugging at the sarcasm in his voice.

"What do you expect from my warped mind?" Ichabod exchanged curious glances with Willy before scanning over the familiar black box in his hand.

"Nothing but cobwebs." Ichabod glared at Willy's sarcasm before narrow his own gaze.

"Just because she knows how to put you in your place doesn't mean you have to insult her intelligence." Ichabod noticed Sabina nod in agreement while glowering at Willy. "Besides you two are somewhat alike in some aspects" He pressed a few more buttons on the device, ignoring the scathing look from both figures sent his way.

After a glare off at Ichabod, Sabina went back downstairs to retrieve their formal attire and once they were done dressing, they returned to the kitchen moments later. While Ichabod continued to play around with the odd device; Willy walked over grasping Sabina's arm without warning and pulled her to his side holding onto Ichabod's arm.

"We're off again." His broad grin annoyed her, but for the moment she couldn't shift enough in his grasp to elbow him, she also knew she might hurt one of his many bruises and that stopped her from considering it.


	5. Chapter 5: Ah! Monsters!

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

_Thank you all for being patient and reading. I appreciate your support.  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Ah! Monsters!**

**********************

Once the blinding kaleidoscope of colors finally stopped flashing before her eyes, Sabina found herself still tight against Willy and in the middle of a graveyard from every horror movie she could think of. _"Great place for a date...ick."_ with that thought crossing her mind she removed herself from Willy's side with effort and stalked over on the other side of Ichabod to find out where they were. Willy stepped closer to the others disliking their current spot of arrival, especially with the various howls that echoed from far off in the distance. The graveyard itself was covered in a faint thick fog, hundreds of various tombstones of shapes and sizes stretched across to a tall iron gate with sharp ends perched at the top and several skeleton like trees lurking behind them reaching out like dead claws. _"I don't like this place."_ He wrinkled his face in worry seeing Ichabod appeared far more distracted with the traveling device then usual.

Sabina took a deep breath glancing around at the icy fog like fingers. "I swear if Dracula shows up…I'm gone." This apparently was enough of a distraction for Ichabod to focus on their current situation.

Ichabod sucked in a startled breath observing the graveyard wide-eyed. "If you faint this time Ichabod…I'm leaving you behind." Willy noticed Sabina stare between the pair before shrugging in response.

"I think I might agree with him." Willy's smug look annoyed Ichabod and her agreeing with him wasn't overly encouraging. "But…I couldn't do it, I would be stuck with him all the time." She smirked at the narrowed violet gaze seeing he was gingerly reaching in his pockets for something. "I won't take any type of candy from you." She heard a crunch of a twig nearby and felt her heart leap into her throat.

"Who said I would give you a ch…

_Grrrr_

Ichabod froze tucking away their traveling device and followed the sound with his eyes, deep in the fog something moved almost lopsidedly and staggered about even more so then he had ever witnessed Jack doing. Sabina slowly inched between the two staring at the figure, she had a bad feeling she knew what it was and they usually traveled in large very hungry groups.

"Ew…something fell off of it." Her eyes followed Willy's line of vision and she noticed whatever had fallen was moving toward them. "That's so…not right?"

"I think that's his arm crawling to us." Ichabod seemed to turn a shade paler when something grasped his shoulder from behind. "Always check behind, this is a monster world." She turned in time to get a full view of a very rotted, slowly decayed male face. "Take a deep breath…run." Willy glanced behind them while Sabina pushed away the decayed hand on Ichabod's shoulder.

Willy nearly dropped his cane at the sight behind them. "Zombies." He managed to glance down briefly at his feet for signs of other traveling body parts. "Running is good."

The three of them bolted past several staggering bodies straight for the main entrance into the cemetery, unfortunately according to horror movie rules she had a feeling it wasn't the way out. Ichabod was the first to the gate, and as she suspected the doors did not move an inch, the doors were chained shut with a rather large padlock holding them together. Willy glanced at her with a wry smile, he had a guess she knew what would happen they both seen her movie collection after all. _"Licorice whip."_ He reached out studying the padlock and started to move his hand around various pockets, vainly trying to ignore the various growls, grunts, groans, and moans behind them.

Ichabod cringed at the small army of zombies looking for them, he was thankful they weren't speedy creatures. "Willy do hurry it up, they're getting closer." She agreed with Ichabod, but as to what Willy could do about an oversized padlock was still unclear.

Willy paused starting to fiddle with another set of his pockets. "Patience Ichabod, I'm trying to find my acid-lock candies." She met those annoyed violet eyes wondering when he started creating candies as dangerous as that, but remembered it was a different reality and his more demented side was shown a lot more openly.

"Patience is a virtue, not a requirement…those things are hungry." Sabina saw him reach into several more pockets raising a brow at her comment, he finally apparently found what he wanted and turned placing a gummy like candy over the padlock. _"Pretty amazing, even for him…then again it's part of his theme song."_ She observed the lock start to melt away without a sound.

Willy removed the chains rapidly and slid out the doors pulling Sabina out and then watching Ichabod shut the doors behind them. Willy handed Ichabod another candy which made a hard candy lock almost as strong as metal itself. _"Thankfully I got the candy making imp for a partner." _ Ichabod took a deep breath and glanced between Willy and Sabina, she removed her arm from Willy's grasp and walked over checking Ichabod's face for signs of fainting, he appeared to be fine.

Willy glanced around behind them and giggled too gleefully for Sabina's liking; she turned following his gaze and groaned miserably at the sight ahead. The Monster city was full of various wooded areas and such, but it appeared the main part of the undead, were city dwellers and she would be stuck in another city, with less appealing residents then before.

"Why does it have to be a city?" She ignored Willy's amused smirk and saw Ichabod working with the machine again. "There?" he glanced up at the city and smiled in his familiar apologetic way.

"There…it's where the disturbance is coming from, this appears to be the original source of the trouble too." Ichabod saw Willy nervously observe Sabina, this was a bad place for them to be on their own but getting the others there would be hard without proof. "We need to be careful, watch out backs…and apparently trust your judge of character."

Willy snorted at the last statement looking Sabina up from head to toe and rolling his eyes. "What judge of character…she's with us." For once his sarcasm was amusing enough to get a giggle out of her.

"True…but as stated I don't get along with you, apparently I'm better at judging people then you think." Willy bristled at this but for once bit his tongue, they had work to do and her continuous teasing was making him like her a bit more, even if he hated being put in his place.

Ichabod could already see Willy's mind was in overdrive again, oddly enough the more he tried to flirt in his demented fashion the more she seemed to hang around him. This was proving to be just a bit of a distraction, or at least in some cases. Ichabod put away the box and proceeded to lead the way down a crumbling road made of what he assumed was once brick, skeleton trees, foggy grass areas, and thick woods surrounded them on their way to the surprisingly brightly lit city. _"Alright, stop with the monster naming in your head Sabina, this isn't as bad as it looks."_ She shivered at the thoughts of werewolves, and other various creatures watching them from the fog and woods, she wished she was back in Ichabod and Willy's city considering her current options. Halfway outside the entrance of the town without thinking Sabina grabbed onto Ichabod's arm aware of Willy grasping on her arm, something moved off to the side and none of them really cared to deal with another round of zombies.

"Not again." Willy glanced at the movements and took a deep breath seeing someone casually sauntering from the woods, toward town. "Didn't see us." He removed his hand watching her release her hold on Ichabod and glance at the odd figure, something was definitely not right.

After a few minutes the figure paused, an odd rattling sound paused with him. "That's a skeleton." She saw Ichabod and Willy both exchange looks with each other. "He's coming back." Her voice caught seeing the full moon finally break from the thick dark clouds overhead and reveal the skeleton in all his white boned glory.

The skeleton was wearing a black with blue stripes zoot suite and an oversized hat with matching blue feather, his shoes clicked lightly on the crumbled road as he approached them. Willy stepped closer to the others nervously eyeing the approaching skeleton; so far all the monsters they had dealt with had wanted to pretty much kill them, Ichabod tensed ready for trouble.

"Strangers?" the skeletons voice was rather raspy, but he seemed oddly chipper. "Welcome to Monster city…need some help?" he knew that the current visitors were not undead, nor part of this world and had a good idea who they were due to frequent visits from their agency lately. "Seth at your service, I own a local swing club." Sabina had a feeling that he wasn't against them, but she didn't trust him fully either, it may have been because her current day had gone from bad to insane.

Ichabod studied Sabina waiting to see what she thought; Tia Dalma had a lot of faith in the girl. "Ichabod Crane and these are my friends Willy Wonka and Sabina Crystal." She glanced at Seth cautiously seeing what she assumed was recognition in his face, but she wasn't sure.

"Dimension Agents." Willy grasped tighter to his cane ready for trouble. "I assumed you might be, some have dropped in and left recently…would you like a guide to help you about the city? I could take you to the club and introduce you to some of the nicer monsters in the area, some aren't exactly happy with new visitors lately." Willy didn't like the odd tone in Seth's voice but observed her nod hesitantly, she wasn't sure of Seth either.

"Thank you Seth, that would be very helpful." Ichabod and Willy both proceeded to follow the oddly dancing skeleton down toward the city, Sabina glancing back and forth in between them, none of them trusted Seth and she had a feeling that something was definitely happening around there.

**********************

Once they followed Seth into the city Sabina instinctively clung to the nearest person to her, which happened to be Willy and for once she didn't care if he annoyed her or not. _"What is she doing?"_ Willy glanced down at Sabina, her arms wrapped tightly around his arm and noticed she was again very uncomfortable in the city, he wondered what had caused that nervous behavior momentarily until he got a look at the city itself. Every building was in a dark color and most looked ready to be condemned, the lights that lit up the city had varying degrees of gore and other monster like related themes, and quite a few various other things he cared not to focus on. They were engulfed instantly with various monsters and demons of sorts, and the forms of transportation ranged from undead or dead animals, broken down cars, and even occasionally ones that didn't appear broken down but weren't exactly appealing in the way they were built. The city was a Frankenstein monster of horror movies thrown together in a massive clutter.

"My club." Seth paused outside a massive crumbling red brick building with a neon sign flashing skeleton instruments and a skull and crossbones, the sign itself said _'__Jazzy Bones'_. "I know the name sounds corny, but inside it's quite lively." She wondered if he intended on the pun he used, before he opened a creaking door and led them inside.

Inside the club wasn't much more appealing then outside; the inside was full of various creatures of the night crowded among a dance floor and two bars that looked about to collapse. Ichabod dodged a pair of mummies doing what Sabina found amusing enough to be the monster mash and nearly collided with a waitress with very sharp fangs. Sabina managed to remove one arm from Willy and reached over grasping Ichabod's arm pulling him back over to them. _"Off to the wizard."_ She kept the smile off her face at the sight of a table far back hidden across the room, she got the feeling someone was watching them and didn't like it. Seth disappeared momentarily leaving them to nervously stare around their surroundings and moments later another monster approached them making the three of them jump at her approach from the side.

"Seth said you needed a tour guide?" Sabina tightened her hold on both Willy and Ichabod's arms at the monster before them. She was the waitress Ichabod had nearly knocked into from earlier; she was tall with waist length dark red hair and flashing green eyes, her fangs showing in an almost kind smile. She wore a black ankle length dress with a silver spider web pattern all over it. "My name is Consuela."

"_She's a vampire."_ Willy took notice to how Sabina reacted and was half tempted to drag both her and Ichabod out of the club. Sabina studied the woman before her intently, granted she was a vampire but unlike Seth she didn't appear to have an ulterior motive or hidden agenda. Sabina found herself liking Consuela and offered her a small smile releasing her death grip on Willy and Ichabod to offer her hand.

"Nice to meet you Consuela…Sabina Crystal and these are Ichabod Crane and Willy Wonka." Consuela nodded accepting her offered hand, she glanced over the others realizing who they were and then glanced in the back of the club nervously. _"Seth wouldn't dare."_ Consuela motioned for the three to follow her toward one of the bars.

Consuela paused at the bar and whispered something to the werewolf currently attending to the customers, then the bar went up and she grasped Sabina's arm lightly watching Willy and Ichabod follow them to a back room behind the bar. The door shut with a light click leaving them in complete darkness, then there was the sound of a match and their eyes adjusted to a lamp light before them. The room was as dilapidated looking as all the other places they had been to so far, with a couple of spring showing sofa's and to Sabina and Ichabod's discomfort an aquarium with two large tarantula's in the back. Consuela seemed to sense the change in the two of them and covered the aquarium before turning her attention on the three figures.

Ichabod got the feeling they were missing something. "Consuela, what is going on?" she lowered her green gaze to the creaky floor and then met their eyes head on.

"Why have you come…you were safe until you got here to Monster City." Consuela proceeded to pace before them her dress fluttering with an invisible wind about her ankles. "There's something wrong with the city, everyone has been trying to protect the dimension agents and your agency. I was rather surprised you managed to get out of the cemetery." Willy's eyes flashed with irritation at the mention of the zombie attack they had endured.

Sabina suddenly got a sinking feeling that Seth had been waiting for them to get out of there. "Consuela…start from the beginning, zombies aren't exactly an encouraging welcoming party." Willy smirked deciding to keep his comments to himself for the moment, Sabina was doing rather well.

Consuela nodded and proceeded to explain that something had been going down around monster city, some of the less pleasant monsters were grouping together around a central demon. It was unknown who the demon was and unfortunately this demon had discovered a way to create havoc among other places, which was why the dimensional agency got involved to begin with. Quite a few of the kinder monsters had begun disappearing without explanation and those that were left had started a sort of rebellion, but with most rebellions had remained hidden having secret meetings and such. Consuela and the werewolf bartender whom they had found out was Stefan were part of this secret rebellion and had been watching the shady characters within Seth's club. They also learned that neither trusted Seth entirely, he had always been out to get whatever was good for himself and tended to forget the others involved and the consequences behind his actions.

**********************

Seth knew Consuela was discussing showing their new arrivals around town, he was also slightly suspicious of her and Stefan but they had worked for him far to long for him to worry about what they were up to. He had more important things to attend to and without waiting any more he casually walked over to the darkest corner of his club where several of the less then appealing residents of Monster City were hanging out, he was getting paid for information and telling them of visits from the dimensional agency.

Seth brushed off his suite hearing various rasps, growls and murmurs of conversation upon his approach and was careful not to directly meet any gazes, especially one in particular. "Dimensional agents have arrived again…this time they got out of the cemetery barrier. Ichabod Crane, Willy Wonka and apparently a new girl…Sabina Crystal is with them. I was surprised that they were traveling in three's, but then again I'm not sure she has anything to do with the agency at the moment."

There was a sudden rise in those voices around Seth, which made him for the first time wonder if he was going too far for his own personal means. _"Something doesn't feel right and he's far too happy at this news."_ He kept his gaze locked on the floor when the voice of the demon in charge spoke above the group in his direction for the first time since he met them.

"You did well Seth…you will be well paid for your services." Eyes flashed a brilliant red before fading in the darkened corner. "Remember to attend to their whims until further notice." Seth nodded walking briskly away, deep down he had a feeling he had just cost a great deal of problems for Monster city, dimensional Agency and himself.

**********************

Ichabod listened careful to Consuela and sighed miserably, things sounded by far out of hand. "It appears we might need some back up after all, her information should be enough to at least get someone on the council to send another team." Willy wrinkled his nose at this, the only way that would happen is if he took Consuela with him and faced off with his father and the others. "Willy…do you think your up for it?" Willy tapped his cane in an annoyed fashion but nodded, he then took the familiar device from Ichabod and motioned for Consuela to hold onto his arm.

"I will come back as soon as possible…watch both your backs." Willy started to program the device his violet eyes intense with irritation and concern.

Sabina smiled amused at his scowl. "You sound like you care…be careful you two." Willy stuck out his tongue in response but nodded anyway.

"Stefan will guide you around town and more then likely introduce you to some more rebels. You should both be safe." Ichabod didn't like the doubtful tone in her voice, but nodded in response.

It wasn't long after the colors faded, that Sabina groaned leaning carefully against the table, she hoped it wouldn't fall under her. "This just got more complicated didn't it?"

Ichabod nodded smiling slightly at her. "Yes, but your instincts about the monsters seem very accurate so far, we were just taken by surprise by the zombies and reacted instinctively. Making due without Willy's antics and handy candies might be hard right now though." She wrinkled her nose in annoyance; he was right as much as she hated to admit it.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right…unfortunately." She noticed the amused chuckle and glanced up at him curiously. "What's so amusing Ichabod?"

"You and Willy, it appears you enjoy torturing one another a great deal." She shrugged with an amused expression. "I think he's starting to like you." She rose a brow at this; it had crossed her mind that it was possible as much as he annoyed her.

"Great." She rolled her eyes giving him a sour look. "Alright, he isn't that bad, but…sometimes I just want to drown him." Ichabod chuckled at this before turning to the sound of the door opening. _"I kind of like both of you actually, just not sure who I like more."_ She glanced up at the sight of the very hairy and dark brown Stefan, he wore a red shirt and black slacks with almost sky blue eyes.

"Would you like to get to know some of the allies?" both glanced at one another and nodded; they had a lot of work to do until Willy brought help.

**********************

Once both were back out into the bar, Sabina noticed Seth talking with what she assumed was some water monster considering the seaweed and slime covering him. Ichabod noticed her suspicious look and followed her gaze to Seth; he was quite the host considering how many people appeared to be in the club.

Stefan quickly retreated behind the bar to get his car keys. "I see Consuela and Stefan have made you both feel comfortable?" Sabina nodded already knowing what was coming next. "Where are Consuela and your friend?"

"She's showing Willy around…Sabina and him don't get along overly well to be honest. Long story behind that." Ichabod noticed the suspicion in Seth's gaze fade, finally seeing what he assumed was a smile; a boned face stretching in an upward direction was rather unnerving a sight to say the least.

Seth turned to see her give Ichabod a sour look and then met those black holes serving as eyes. "Could have fooled me…I thought they fancied one another to be honest." She crossed her arms narrowing her gaze at Seth.

"I would rather hang around with Ichabod; Willy's much too demented at times." Ichabod rose a brow at this, but kept his comments to himself. Sabina was quite good at acting; he could see that there was only a half truth somewhere in her words judging by her face. "Your place seems quite the hang out…you must be well liked." Her voice had the slightest hint of sarcasm and Seth caught it.

That unnerving skeletal smile faded slightly, but he kept his composure. "I don't have to be well liked to run a good business Ms. Crystal…I hope you enjoy your tour and when you come back I have some other guests that would probably be happy to answer any questions you may have." With that he disappeared through the crowd leaving both her and Ichabod staring after him.

"_I don't like the sounds of that."_ Ichabod saw Stefan was waiting for them near the bar and glanced at Sabina, apparently she had thought the same thing because he noticed her shudder slightly before turning to meet up with Stefan. Seth wasn't evil, but he wasn't nice or trust worthy either; they would both be watching one another's back until Willy and Consuela returned.

**********************

Consuela flinched at the sudden brightness of the early morning light and ducked into the shadows of the massive yellow building before them. Willy smirked at her discomfort staring up at the dimensional agency main building; she glowered at his amused look half tempted to hiss at him but restrained the urge.

Willy glanced up at the main entrance and snorted in irritation. "Don't like the sunlight…you could use a tan." Consuela let her impulse loose and hissed revealing her pearly white fangs.

"You could too…sunlight may not fry me on the spot Mr. Wonka, but it doesn't exactly feel great on the eyes." She brushed off her dress glaring at him for a long moment. "What do I have to do to get you the back up you need?" he ignored her studying the building a while longer and then glanced at his pocket watch to determine who would be residing on the superiors bench at the moment.

"If you insist on addressing me, Willy or agent Wonka will be sufficient…don't call me Mr. Wonka." He returned his watch to his pocket seeing her eyes narrow at him; he flipped his cane in a familiar fashion starting up the stairs. "This way Consuela." She followed after him mumbling curses behind his back. "Stop being a mumbler please…I don't like it and being annoyed is not good in my current state of mind." She stopped immediately, underneath his childish antics there was something there that made her wonder about him.

Once inside the familiar yellow building he quickly started to the large doors at the end of the black carpet, he paid Consuela no mind he was more concerned about leaving Ichabod without someone to watch his back. He trusted Sabina to do so but wasn't sure if he had left them in danger central for sure or not, he didn't like the idea of them being in any trouble. _"Ew…I'm starting to care for that annoying pest."_ He smirked to himself, as long as he worked with Ichabod he never was overly worried about him, now though he found himself worried for both him and Sabina, Sabina being the annoying pest he was referring too. Once inside the familiar room, he ignored the sudden bright light and allowed his gaze to meet his fathers, Tia Dalma, Katrina and El were present along with Norrington who stared back with cold blue eyes, his commodore uniform prominent with his usual 'I'm better then you' aura, he looked highly annoyed which meant more then likely Jack had just checked in with Sands a while ago.

"Your partner isn't present?" Norrington's brow shot up glaring at Willy who ignored being addressed and brushed at his frock coat, he didn't like the man any better then Jack did.

Willy finally allowed his attention to return to the superiors. "No, he's currently protecting Sabina…Consuela has an interesting story for you all." He motioned for her to come up beside him and ignored the almost disgusted look on Katrina's face, she hadn't been fond of him since he was partnered up with Ichabod and he left her an interesting candy that glued her mouth shut. _"It was a quiet day for Ichabod after that."_ He smirked at her. "We are going to need a team to back us up, maybe more after you hear the story." He waited for Consuela to finish her story.

Willy tapped his cane at the end of the story and waited for the superiors to whisper among themselves, Ichabod had been right it was enough but they were going to make him wait he could feel it in the air.

Tia Dalma stood brushing out her skirts. "We'll delegate and let you know our decision in an hour." With this she and the others returned to discussing the situation among each other.

"An hour will be too long, something is up I could feel it." Consuela startled not only the superiors with her outburst, but even Willy did a double take usually they could make anyone think twice about doing that, even Sands.

"Don't speak out of turn again girl." Tia Dalma's eyes narrowed in warning, Willy took the hint and dark look to heart slipping a gumming candy into a startled Consuela's mouth before she could again address them.

Willy ignored the surprised look when she realized she couldn't move her mouth. "Sorry about that." He grasped her wrist firmly and exited the main room. Once he had her outside the building and away from the prying eyes of the agency building the candy wore off. "It isn't wise to disagree or argue with them…we will get the help, but we have to wait otherwise they will make it much more difficult. You almost got us a longer wait." She attempted to say something but was ignored watching Willy walk down to the bottom of the steps and lean against the wall, he was thinking about what was going on with Ichabod and Sabina at the moment.

**********************

Once outside _'Jazzy Bones'_ Sabina found herself relaxing a bit, something about the way Seth was acting sent off several of her warning bells but she couldn't put her finger on it. Ichabod also appeared to relax and leaned against the side of the crumbling entrance watching Stefan run off to get their transportation. _"She's thinking about something."_ He placed a hand cautiously on her shoulder and watched her nearly jump out of her skin.

She whirled seeing Ichabod was just as startled and felt herself flush slightly. "Sorry…Seth gave me the creeps." He nodded understanding where she was coming from. "I don't get it, he's not evil and yet he isn't safe…I feel like my way of reading people is off somehow." She covered her face in frustration taking several more breaths.

She was aware of Ichabod more cautiously placing a hand on her shoulder this time. "You're not off about him…I can't put my finger on it either Sabina. I hope Willy gets some back up and soon." She nodded in agreement.

"Honestly…I would feel better if that backup was Sands and Jack, even if they have issues with each other." Ichabod couldn't help the brief smile and rose a brow at this. "Sands will shoot first, then worry about the questions after the fact…it feels like a good option right now." Both glanced up at the sound of a very annoying engine and saw Stefan drive up to the crumbling sidewalk across from the club. "In that?"

Stefan nodded staring at the pair; both were considerably pale after staring at his choice of vehicle. "Yes, this is my car…Consuela helped me find it, she has a thing for arachnids."

"Oh great." Sabina sighed miserably at the car, which was currently a massive imitation of a black widow spider with web like seats and other various webbed decorations including the tires which served as eight round spider legs. "At least it's not alive." She didn't sound so sure of that walking almost cautiously toward the car; Ichabod was also warily eyeing the contraption before them.

Sabina hesitantly hopped into the convertible car into the back finding the seats oddly comfortable even if the image of the car wasn't, Ichabod cautiously climb in the front and felt her hands lightly rest on his shoulders when she leaned forward to listen to Stefan's brief tour of the town. Stefan drove them around introducing various buildings, historical land marks and then started to explain into detail more so about the current situation of the town.

**********************

--Story--

_The town started to have the riff raff come from the woods, and mountains outside of Monster city when a group of powerful demons seemed to come into a lot of interesting trade. Soon they started to profit and gain right under their noses and now practically own monster city, those that stood up to these particular monsters began to vanish and that's where the rebels come into the picture. We somehow managed to contact the Dimensional agency which is why you got involved to begin with, the witch that helped us soon come up missing,_

_From what we've gathered the demon has been causing havoc and you're the first ones to get past the protection we set up, we realized getting the agency involved could be a bad thing when another of our connections came up missing, she was a specialist in vision seeking. According to what we gathered she found one of your Superiors and got some information that would have bee quite useful for whoever is in charge of this change in Monster City. When you three showed up Consuela and I knew that things would become a great deal more complicated and realized that somehow Seth got in the middle of the situation._

_Seth isn't a bad guy, he just has a bad habit of doing things to get himself ahead in the town's clubs and other various aspects. He's basically a sneaky individual out for himself and yet does occasionally care for the consequences he causes, this is very rare for him so he might be involved and yet innocent as well. The rebellion has learned of your arrival and we are worried the head demon that is in charge is already set whatever plans he has in action._

--End Story--

**********************

Ichabod was aware of Sabina's hands resting on his shoulders and tensing slightly in the middle of Stefan's rather long story, the town was one large massively oversized version of an undead Vegas and both of them knew that this situation had just become dangerous for them both.

She glanced between Stefan and Ichabod thoughtfully. "Did you friend mention that those bad demons, monsters and such might be chasing the agents from the dimensional agency through various periods, time warps, wormholes and the like?" Stefan kept his eyes locked on the death trap called a road, which was full of more crater like holes then she cared to recall.

Stefan nodded in response, Ichabod's eyes narrowed in thought at this. "So basically we've been being followed." She glanced at his face, seeing his hands were resting in a thoughtful fashion on his chin and arm. "They are after Sabina then." She let her hands slowly slip from his shoulders; this was the last thing she wanted to hear.

Ichabod turned seeing her troubled expression. "Why…I'm not exactly a super hero or anything of importance." She noticed the almost sad smile on Ichabod's face and rose her brow. "What?"

"You seem to put yourself down frequently Sabina…Tia Dalma said you were unique, you must have a special gift or two that you're overlooking." She shook her head and leaned back in the seat curling her knees under her chin and lowering her face into her knees, she knew better and him trying to help was making her a bit annoyed. "Sabina?" she shrugged ignoring him, Ichabod sensing something was off ignored the curious look Stefan offered him and stood sliding carefully into the back of the car, he fell rather ungracefully in the seat beside her but managed to quickly compose himself.

"You could have fallen out." She found herself looking up at the light bounce beside her.

"Stefan would have stopped." Ichabod smiled slightly at her frown before she ducked back into her arms. "Explain…you've proven your unique, considering most people wouldn't have come to our aid…most would have run to the nearest doctor for a check up." She shrugged again, she was proving to be almost as stubborn as Willy, luckily he was used to dealing with this issue. "You have things people wouldn't even consider learning of in your house; you've easily kept Willy in his place and helped us along the way. Why do you put yourself down so often and stop refusing to answer…I deal with Willy on a daily basis, I know ways around stubbornness." She glanced up at that her brows rose in a 'you think so' fashion.

"If I'm so special…why did my so called friends turn their back when my grandmother passed? Why the hell do I live alone and have no social life? I'm completely out in orbit; no one in their right mind could stand to be around me, or would want to be for that matter." She glanced ahead at the crumbling road watching Stefan halt at the end of town and go to turn back. "Stefan…there's another town." She pointed out seeing he had already turned away.

"Unless you feel the need to get chased with pitchforks, burned, maimed, and probably killed…we really don't want to leave city limits." Stefan noticed her and Ichabod both pause in their conversation and eye him curiously. "The whole village of people that chase monsters…live there." Sabina nodded already getting the point, Ichabod returned to prodding her again.

"First off…those aren't friends. A social life isn't always for everyone and if no one can stand or want to be around you, what do Willy and myself count for?" he noticed a faint smile curl at the corner of her mouth. "Alright…me at least, I know you and Willy mostly banter back and forth." Her smile grew at that, she sat up staring at him almost curiously. _"She's still too nice for her own good and yet not always, she knows how to put people in their place."_

She finally relented and allowed herself to meet his gaze. "Are you flirting with me Ichabod?" this caught him off guard, he had been trying to make her feel better and restore her confidence. To his surprise he had actually flirted with her in the process and wasn't aware of it until then, it was something he hadn't done in a very long time. "What's that?" Ichabod was briefly aware of a faint warming sensation around his face before Stefan stopped the car a few feet away from the club and saw several monsters enter into the building, none of them even remotely looked friendly.

"Some of the riff raff." Stefan turned off onto a side road in the city and drove to an area down near a black as midnight docking area, the water was oozing with a thick slime coating and almost green to look into. "That boat…is where we hold the meetings for the time being." Ichabod and Sabina both glanced over at the large wooden barge; it looked ready to sink to the bottom of the slime ridden water it currently was floating in.

"Pleasant." Ichabod could still feel the color in his cheeks, and saw Sabina was still studying him. He considered her gaze for a moment and said something that normally would never leave his mouth. "Maybe I am." She regarded him a bit thrown by his retort; this was definitely a side of Ichabod she had yet to see.

Stefan hopped from the vehicle and lead the pair slowly up a rotting dock, looking down Sabina reached over and locked herself around Ichabod's arm. She wasn't going to chance falling into the water and wasn't about to leave him alone with a bunch of strange monsters if she could help it.


	6. Chapter 6: Delegating Entrapment

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Delegating Entrapment**

**********************

"They've been at it for over an hour." Consuela complained glaring at the entrance to the massive building in thought, her patience had finally run out and she knew the others were at great risk right then.

Willy yawned checking his watch and shook his head. "It's only been a half hour, they like taking their time." He calmly returned his watch and flipped his cane back and forth.

She glowered at him and stepped within a few feet of his personal space. "HOW can you remain so damn calm?" He rubbed his ear at her high emphasized 'how' and ignored her protruding fangs. "Your friends are there." Her voice was now almost a hiss.

"I remain calm because that is the only way to get help…don't mistake this for me not caring. If anything happens to either of them during their delegating…I have candies to deal with that." His violet eyes held malice deep within the normally twinkling with mischief gaze; underneath those childish antics he had his dangerous side.

There was an amused chuckle which made him glance up reflexively. "The big bad candy maker…since when did you get dangerous?" Willy made a disgusted expression and stuck out his tongue.

"Who are you?" Consuela was thrown a bit by the amused looking tall man; he was currently puffing away on a cigarette wearing an olive green dress shirt, black tie, slacks and long tan coat. His silver rimmed glasses hid his dark eyes, and his slicked back short hair with silver sides was slightly disheveled by the currently blowing wind.

"Corso isn't anyone." Willy smirked at the dark look he received from the familiar book appraiser and familiarity with the occult. "Where's your partner?"

"Behind you." Willy jumped a foot and turned to meet the amused expression on Mort's face, he had always been extremely uncomfortable around the writer, with a sociopath for a multiple personality. "Relax…shooter isn't in the mood right now." He flicked his cigarette at Willy's feet watching him wrinkle his nose in disgust.

Consuela glanced at Mort sensing something was off, he wore a pair of black slacks and a heavy sweater with currently wild wheat colored hair due to blonde and brown mixing, his dark eyes were concealed behind his glasses.

"Vampire?" Mort studied Consuela with equal interest hearing Willy snort behind him.

"Duh." Willy stood walking over next to Consuela just to keep an eye on what she might do if crossed. "Give up the whole robe, and pajamas thing Mort?"

"He dressed up a bit today…he doesn't need to deal with your less then amusing antics does he?" Willy ignored Corso and intently studied his gloved hands; Ichabod was probably about one of the only ones that actually liked him other then a couple others.

"You're all children…how Ichabod or Sabina can stand you is beyond me." Consuela crossed her arms studying the men around her and shaking her head.

"You haven't seen him and Sands at it have you?" Willy winced at Mort's reference to Sands, he really hated the fact he had ticked Sands off again. "I see you still have both your kneecaps." Willy took one of Sabina's more amusing and prominent gestures to heart and flipped them both off.

Corso and Mort both were shocked by this gesture, in all the time they had known Willy as far as his cursing went had been candied version and weird ones at that. "Learned it from a particular pest." He smirked satisfied that they would let him be for the moment. _"I'll have to remember to thank Sabina…I just don't plan on using that again."_ He glanced down waiting for the hour to finish passing.

**********************

Once inside the far from safe barge Sabina noticed a large space full of various monsters, some she recognized and others she was clueless about. Ichabod sensed her discomfort and placed a hand gently over hers, which were still locked around his arm. Stefan attempted to introduce some of the monsters but neither could really see much due to the very dim light and in her opinion she wasn't really sure she wanted to know them all.

Stefan called forward four of the rather large group; they were apparently some of the ones that helped organize with Consuela and him. "These are Ichabod Crane and Sabina Crystal…they're from the dimensional agency." The four regarded Sabina and Ichabod carefully, she could feel her skin crawling when one stepped into the dim light and reacted by stepping closer to Ichabod. "These are Cam, Cyan, Midori and Rowen…four of Consuela's and my most trusted of the group."

Rowen was the one that made Sabina a bit uncomfortable, he was a gargoyle the color of midnight itself with teeth and claws as sharp as the silver daggers they mirrored and a major wingspan she didn't even dare to guess at. His eyes burned into them both the deep yellow serpent like eyes narrowing in brief suspicion before he bowed in greeting. Cam was what she recognized as a warlock, he had neck length blood red hair and the darkest green eyes she had ever seen which glowed an almost eerie reflection of that green, he also appeared to be twins with the female witch currently present due to their resemblance to one another, Cyan smiled slightly at Sabina's intense study and extended a hand.

"My brother likes to make guests nervous with our eyes…forgive him." Sabina smiled slightly and disengaged one hand from Ichabod long enough to shake their hands and return it back around his arm and back into her comfort zone. "Midori?"

The last of the group raised her steel silver eyes to meet Sabina and Ichabod; she offered a nod in their direction and brushed her midnight hair from her face. "Dragon Demon…nice to meet you." She was amused at Ichabod's nervous expression when she flicked out her forked tongue and stretched massively black wings, with scale like feathers. "This one has a sympathy for my kind…well at least my ancestors the great dragons." She adjusted her wings and titled her head thoughtfully in Sabina's direction.

Stefan noticed how the barge suddenly became silent and turned toward the entrance, something was definitely wrong and a great deal of the monsters in the room abandoned them at the sign of threat. All that remained was Stefan, the four newfound friends, Ichabod and Sabina, she glanced up at Ichabod and cautiously removed her grip turning to the direction the sound came from. _"Something isn't right."_ She noticed the others tense nervously almost expecting trouble.

Stefan stepped to the doorway and listened intently picking sounds he didn't like. "Get them out of here Midori and Rowen…Cam, Cyan block the door with a barrier." The twins nodded stepping up to the door and murmured a spell waving their hands creating an almost invisible blue barrier on the doorway.

"How are they supposed to…

"Fly us out." Sabina noticed Ichabod's face pale at the suggestion and was almost expecting him to faint. "Midori…he may…

"I think I'm fine." Ichabod managed meeting her gaze and nodded to reassure her. "I just don't like the idea of abandoning them." She glanced back at Stefan, Cam, and Cyan and nodded in agreement.

Midori stepped forward and lifted Sabina spreading her wings watching Rowen do the same with Ichabod. "We're all going to meet at Stefan's car…we should be able to go to safety then." With that Sabina closed her eyes hoping Ichabod was safe and felt the wind outside the boat instantly rushing her face.

"_I'm flying with a dragon demon."_ She cautiously opened her eyes seeing Ichabod looked almost as white as a ghost but otherwise seemed to be holding up fairly well, the water below her was an almost emerald color at their height and even with the slime covering it appeared oddly enchanting. The pair made several sweeps around the area where Stefan's car was parked before landing watching Sabina immediately rush to Ichabod who was holding onto the side of the car for support; once he was steady on his feet he offered her one of his apologetic smiles.

Sabina smiled and slid up next to him carefully lacing her arm with his again. "Whatever happened…Stefan looked very nervous." Ichabod glanced down briefly at her arm and nodded in agreement meeting her gaze.

"I think we're in far more trouble then before." Ichabod noticed her face fall slightly at this, she realized he was right and was starting to wonder what was going on with Willy. "He will come through…the council isn't always receptive to suggestions, evidence and especially Willy. He's made a few of the council very disagreeable with him." He studied Sabina for a long moment and glanced skyward briefly. _"Katrina almost had his candy making hide for some of his mischief."_ She leaned against his arm hoping Cam, Cyan and Stefan were alright, she didn't notice the effect she seemed to have on distracting him at the moment from his less then pleasant thoughts.

**********************

"When did you learn such an offensive gesture?" Willy glanced up at Corso after the rather prolonged silence and smirked.

Consuela got the feeling that he was up to something and stood off to the side in case something went wrong. Willy twisted his cane thoughtfully seeing Corso and Mort were both annoyed with waiting, which made it all the more entertaining for him. _"That pest…she won't get out of my mind."_ He remembered the brief encounter back at her house and found his cheeks tint slightly at the image before his violet eyes flashed in amusement.

Willy casually leaned forward glancing at his watch and wrinkled his nose in irritation. "Taking them long enough." He met the frustrated pair staring at him and shrugged. "Sabina…the girl Tia was rambling about, rather entertaining I might add." He slid out a stick of what resembled taffy and tossed it lightly at their feet.

Consuela let out a startled hiss and floated up on the wall of the high gardens surrounding the entrance to the agency building, watching the candy let out a colored smoke and several popping sounds. Mort and Corso after realizing it wasn't dangerous looked about to beat him senseless, she was starting to understand why he wasn't overly popular.

Willy already saw Mort's jaw cracking and knew Shooter was about to take over. "I wouldn't Shooter…she needs me to get back to her friends as well as Ichabod and Sabina, the council frowns on those sorts of things ya know." How Mort/Shooter hated that fact and slowly backed over next to Corso who lit a cigarette in hopes of maintaining his temper. "Hour's up…time to go party." His voice was filled with sarcasm that even Consuela could sense.

Inside the Superiors chamber Willy took notice that only Tia Dalma, Katrina and Norrington were present, for once it bothered him his father was nowhere to be seen. _"Sabina was so sure my dad was worried."_ He shrugged seeing Tia Dalma stand and clear her throat. Consuela was growing very impatient with the theatrics the woman seemed highly fond of, but took Willy's advice to heart; she wasn't so sure he wouldn't permanently seal her mouth shut with one of his candies.

"You have help…I trust you can get along with each other long enough for the mission?" Tia Dalma directed the question at Willy, this told him who was coming along with them and he almost cringed at the idea. "You have a private audience with Superior Wonka…that way." She pointed to Willy's left where several office doors were hidden among the room.

Consuela glanced at Willy curiously. "Wait here Consuela." He left her uncomfortably staring around the room and walked to an all too familiar office door. _"What does he want?"_ he knocked lightly on the door and then entered, he was surprised when his father walked over and offered him a kind gesture of an open embrace. "You wanted to see me?" he hesitantly hugged his father stepping back seeing his father was studying him carefully.

"Ms. Crystal told me what happened…rather Ichabod did. I'm glad you're safe." Dr. Wonka nodded that he was welcome to leave after the brief encounter. "Watch yourself son."

Willy was stunned by the emotion and then the lack of emotion; he was also accustomed to the actions of the man by then and went back out seeing Consuela looked ready to bolt. _"They even unnerve vampires."_ He walked up behind her and leaned down near her ear, she was still unaware of his return.

"Boo?" Consuela let out a startled shriek and whirled glowering at him her fangs fully ready to rip him apart. Katrina and Tia Dalma's cold gazes landed on the both of them, he offered an impish grin and escorted Consuela out the door.

Once she was sure they were outside the building she turned on him. "Damn you…you are evil in carnet Willy." Consuela glanced up in time to hear an overly amused chuckle and flinched back from the throwing knife being tossed back and forth between Sand's hands.

Jack stepped from the shadows with his own amused look. "No…actually my partner be love, he's good at hiding it though." Willy eyed Sands nervously but could see their little disagreement was currently on hold. "Captain Jack Sparrow and Agent Sands." Consuela glanced at Willy for conformation they were safe, he nodded in response to her nervous gesture.

"Consuela…currently disgusted with how your superiors work." She glared back up at the yellow mocking building. "They're probably in far greater danger now Willy." His violet eyes met hers and he nodded in agreement programming the traveling device, he ignored Sands studying the coordinates over his arm for their own traveling device.

**********************

"Eep!" Sabina turned hearing a group of voices coming their way and slid behind Ichabod, she normally wasn't the type to hide out and have someone protect her; at the moment she had no idea what was going on and hated it. "Stefan? Cam? Cyan?" she breathed a sigh of relief when they stepped into the dim light of the alleyway.

Midori noticed instantly something was wrong with Cam and was at his side in seconds. "He's been wounded…blade demon." Ichabod and Sabina were all too familiar with this species and exchanged irritated looks with one another. "He's going to be fine." Both watched in fascination when she pressed a talon into her arm and then allowed her blood to fall upon the gashes. "Unlike most warlocks he can deal with my healing poison." She explained seeing the curious expressions aimed her way.

"Fascinating." Sabina smiled stepping back. "YIPE!" she whirled in time to follow the hands that had presently goosed her from behind and nearly did punch him this time. "Damn it Willy, scare the hell out of…Sands, Jack?" she noticed Consuela smile and walk over explaining to her friends who the new arrivals were.

Sands smirked seeing Jack glancing around cautiously before smirking at how easily Willy had managed to fluster Sabina. "Miss me?"

"Like a toothache…that was uncalled for." Sabina glowered at Willy and turned walking around behind Ichabod cursing him everything she could think of.

Ichabod couldn't help the small smile on his face; he had been just as surprised by Willy's reappearance as she had been. "Like she said…I see you got help, took long enough though." Willy shrugged seeing Jack had disappeared off to the side inspecting the car with Sands. "Give you the run around?"

Willy saw Sabina had gotten over her annoyance and was back over with them. "No, they just took their time as usual…Norrington had a bad check in with Jack apparently." Her eyes narrowed at the mention of the Commodore. "You may have been useful with a look like that." He flicked at her hair, she reflexively swatted at his hand in a half attempt at being violent.

"Do we have to go over the whole walking in on me thing?" Willy's eyes narrowed at this, all she did was smirk at the small flush that slowly slipped into his cheeks. "Kidding…you've been tortured enough." She offered him a hug of truce and turned to Consuela's snort.

"Matter of opinion…that man is just…

"Impossible…his better charm." Ichabod could already see Willy was startled by Sabina's hug, but noticed it was more of a sisterly thing and got the impression Willy noticed this too.

"What's that bloody noise?" Jack had his sword drawn and Sands had a gun ready, Willy slid his arm lightly around Sabina's waist pulling her between him and Ichabod, his cane ready and Ichabod grabbed a board handed to him by Consuela.

"Trouble." Midori was instantly in flight followed by Rowen and each were ready for trouble.

Sabina jumped ducking into the back of the car, she already guessed by the way the others were acting she needed to be out of sight and the way. She heard several various sounds of monsters and things she was familiar with and then others she wasn't. She could hear the others fighting it out and knew she couldn't just sit there, but she was apparently a key to the whole mess whether she knew why or not. Sabina reluctantly sat up and peaked out of the car seeing all the others were busy with various monsters and demons, she saw Willy and Ichabod were sticking close to the car; but they were having difficulty keeping it that way.

"_This is ridiculous."_ She reached out grabbing a crimson frock coat and yanked Willy backwards into the car making him avoid a collision with an unfriendly flying gargoyle. "You need to watch those things." His violet eyes met hers and he offered her an impish grin. "When you grin like that…you're always up to something." She ducked down pulling him half on top of her when another fly by attack occurred.

"Careful Sabina, you're getting to know me far too well." He startled her with a small kiss to the cheek and climb out the car back into battle. _"Take that."_ He smirked ramming his cane easily into a flying gargoyle sending it crashing with a violent thud.

"_What the hell was that for?"_ Sabina lay there in the car still staring straight up at the now dark sky; she felt her face flush slightly and realized she was touching her cheek thoughtfully. _"Damn him."_ She sat up with a ferocity in her eyes she hadn't had since fighting with him before and without caring grabbed a crowbar from the back of the car and rammed it into the nearest head of an offending blade demon.

"Thanks love." Jack offered her a familiar smirk and was back into the fight. "Ichabod!" he was too late to notice until he got tied up saving Sands from an attack.

Sabina glanced up in time to see a gargoyle pinned directly at Ichabod, he was currently struggling with demon resembling something of a crocodile. She jumped out of the car and was directly behind Ichabod swinging her weapon directly into the gargoyle's head. There was a high screech that made her ears ring and the thing crashed into the slime filled water slowly sinking into the depths.

Ichabod turned seeing she had handled things rather easily and was currently furious. "Get back to the car Sabina…they're after you." She didn't like the order in his tone of voice, but didn't dare argue with him. Something told her it wouldn't be wise to push her luck with Ichabod no matter how kind he was. "Now…please." He refrained from the ordering tone to an almost pleading one.

"Alright." She ducked across the battle and literally dove into the car. "Ouch." She glared at the weapon in her hand and dropped it on the floor; it really hurt to land on that thing. "Why me?" she again hesitantly glanced up from her hiding spot reaching out and grabbing a throwing knife from Sands hitting an ugly indescribable flying purple blob. "Sorry…

"No problem…never pegged you for hiding out." Sands fired several shots at various other blobs. "Following Ichabod's advice?" she gave him a scathing look and pulled him sideways.

"Stop being your true asshole self…pay attention." He offered her an amused smirk and went back to work. "Damn it." She ducked several of the blobs; apparently she was no longer entirely safe in the car. _"I think I'm rethinking convertibles."_ She saw a flash of crimson and noticed Willy dive back into the car sending something overhead that would have collided with her. "Flirting with me in a dangerous situation is annoying." She glowered at the amused violet gaze now facing her again, irritatingly enough he was again on top of her and had that same impish grin as before.

Willy easily knocked more of the flying creatures aside and climb out standing beside the car. "Who said I was flirting with you missy?" he flicked a button on his cane and sent a rather long blade into another of the various crocodile looking demons. "Besides…you're already infatuated with Ichabod." He smirked violet eyes twinkling before they widened in horror. "No!" a black leather fist easily batted him backwards like an insect.

"Willy!" Sabina turned seeing a huge demon hidden among a hooded cloak and felt her heart leap into her throat, red eyes glowing menacingly in her direction. "Shit." She barely breathed seeing far too large leather clad hands coming directly at her, she heard a far to amused laugh that made her shiver in her attempt to scramble out of the car.


	7. Chapter 7: Friend or Foe?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

_Sorry for the delay my internet has been acting up. Thank you for your patience and thank all of you for reading my works, I appreciate it.  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Friend or Foe?**

**********************

Ichabod turned to the distressed sound of Sabina's voice and noticed to his surprise Willy come flying by and landing hard before his feet. _"Sabina!"_ he saw Willy shake off the pain and instantly jerk to his feet. Sands and Jack were too busy dealing with the chaos around them to lend a hand to the others and both started to slash their way through the crowd around them.

"What was that?" Willy winced both of them starting toward the massive black cloaked figure heading for Sabina.

Seth was in front of the pair instantly. "Something you don't want to mess with." Ichabod glowered at Seth walking around him rapidly and heard Willy's cane connect with a clattering sound. "He's the head…

Seth saw that it was useless and dodged through the crowd, he should have known better then to get involved after hearing that evil laughter in his club. He ran at the larger demon seeing his red eyes glow brightly in irritation shoving him aside from the car and to both their shock into a hidden vortex.

"Seth?" Sabina felt strong arms lift her from the car and turned wrapping her arms around Willy, she was glad one of them had gotten to her. "What the hell was that?"

Ichabod caught Seth by the jacket and glowered at him. "Seth…what did you do?" he shrugged still staring at the space where there once was a black vortex.

"He's the head demon…you wouldn't listen so I did something." Seth noticed the smoldering glare aimed from Ichabod and Willy and wondered what they could do to a dead pile of bones. "He has a way to travel…I…well as you guessed am usually out for myself. I felt off with this one and come to help."

"He's telling the truth…this time." Sabina managed to turn herself in Willy's arm enough to see Seth almost melt in relief. "You're still getting sent to a dog kennel." He winced at the venom in her voice.

"The question is how did he slip into a vortex?" Willy released her seeing she was still shaky but was better off; the others were still busy with the chaos going on behind them.

Willy, Ichabod and Seth went flying without warning and Sabina turned in time to see two large hands wrap around her from behind within a hidden vortex. Inside the Vortex was a thick patch of woods that resembled those just past the cemetery they had first landed in the monster world into.

**********************

"Owy." Willy managed seeing Ichabod struggle to get up with him and both saw those large hands yank a screaming in fury Sabina into the portal. "LICORICE WHIP!" he growled startling those around him and noticing the offending demons were in rapid retreat.

The others were still in one piece but were a little ruffled after the attack. Jack and Sands both had seen what had happened, but couldn't get free fast enough from their mass of chaos, which currently was a sliced mass behind them. Seth finally managed to rattle to his feet and yelled being lifted from behind by Sands who looked ready to rip him from bone to bone and feed him to the werewolves for chew toys.

"Where is that place bones?" Jack was next to confront the current out for himself pile of bones. "I warn ye mate…he isn't one to push." Willy turned seeing Seth was being handled rather dangerously by the others and offered a sadistic smirk, this made Ichabod raise a brow in worry but he was too angry to care at the moment what he had up his sleeve.

"Petrified Woods…nasty place of werewolves and such, a couple other menaces but no one has been there in years, not since some strange rider took to living there." Seth noticed Ichabod's eyes narrow almost dangerously. "I tried to help…I didn't know I was helping him."

"I'm not so sure of that Seth." Ichabod saw the others weren't exactly on Seth's side, but what Stefan had told them still remained in his thoughts. "We need to go…leave him." The group gathered in the car and noticed Ichabod was busily dealing with another form of transportation with Willy.

Willy eyed Ichabod like he had grown another appendage. "You hate horses." Ichabod shrugged ignoring Willy as he attempted to mount a brown horse. "She's gotten to you." He climb on his own chestnut horse and for once was silent watching Ichabod take off in the direction of the woods outside the cemetery.

Willy followed without a qualm, the others would catch up and split up to do a search for Sabina and they had to hurry from what he guessed.

**********************

Sabina found herself dropped rather ungracefully inside of what she assumed was an oversized traveling wagon. _"Ow!"_ she rubbed her elbow staring up at the cloaked figure that seemed to almost float around the wagon. Inside was a colorful spasm of silks, linens, potion bottles, various books and other trinkets. The thing that caught her interest was the black band around his finger that seemed to stop glowing a dull red once the vortex they entered from closed.

Sabina noticed that the figure refused to de-cloak and glowered at him. "That wasn't polite…what happened to my friends?" she ignored the nagging fear edging around her and stood. "Who are you?"

The figures red eyes met hers, but he was still cloaked in shadow. "Too many questions." She was startled when one of the large hands grabbed her arm and forcibly walked her to the back of the wagon. "Your friends are fine…the traitorous monsters won't be." His voice was surprisingly light almost haunting, he then shoved her rudely into a room and locked the door.

"_He has about as much chivalry as a caveman."_ She glared at the shut door and glanced around her current prison. The room was one large wooden room with a single cot in the middle, several linens and such, nothing more, just overly plain. She noticed a rather large window and walked over staring out of it. _"Not too bright of a demon."_ She glanced out the window seeing it wasn't overly far to the ground and then she noticed the large lock on the latch. _"Then again."_ She rolled her eyes glancing around the room and smiled slightly hearing a board creak off to the side. She managed to lift out one of the many nails from the rotted floor and proceeded to mess with the lock, if she was lucky she might get the window open.

**********************

Ichabod stopped outside the woods and glowered irritably at the few werewolves pacing in the distance, he slid down from the horse seeing Willy was by far just as annoyed.

"He wasn't kidding about the werewolves." Willy landed gracefully beside Ichabod and frowned walking to the edge of the woods jumping back when one attempted to snack on him. "I wonder about the mysterious rider?" Ichabod had a determined look on his face and reached at his side producing his pistol and one he had apparently taken from Sands. "You aren't going in there with those, you won't make it back out."

Ichabod regarded Willy with a dark look he hadn't seen before. "Willy…if you don't have anything useful to say…just stay here and let the others know where I went." Willy's violet gaze narrowed at the threatening tone in his voice.

"You aren't going in there." Willy lifted his cane blocking Ichabod's entrance. "We're outnumbered and this rider person has monsters up in arms, this is going to take some careful planning." Both glanced up at the sound of a horse somewhere nearby, which hadn't been either of theirs.

Ichabod paled significantly at the familiar sound and allowed his eyes to land on none other then the headless horseman, currently with his head attached. "I-I…don't believe it." Willy's eyes widened already guessing by Ichabod's stories from his world and how he originally met Katrina. "The Hessian and Daredevil came here after their return to the tree of death." Willy was sure he was going to faint on the spot.

"I thought…"Willy stopped seeing the horseman maneuver the horse at the edge of the woods and land on the ground, his boots making an odd clank sound. "He's coming over here." His voice was higher then usual and he stepped back near Ichabod.

Ichabod heard their horses flee in fright and offered a brief glance in their direction before taking note the horseman's sword wasn't drawn and taking a deep breath of relief. Willy noticed how oddly calm Ichabod was and wondered what had gotten into him. Then the horseman offered a very chilly grin handing over an odd old torn piece of parchment.

"Willy…you're better at foreign languages." Willy took the parchment and cleared his throat for the moment the horseman wasn't threatening them. "Apparently the witch wasn't granted such a reprieve."

"Ichabod…this is a note for you, apparently your old friend knew you would come this way eventually." Ichabod glanced over at Willy puzzled by the reference. "It says he understands what happened back in Sleepy Hollow…he's also stating that Daredevil is the only animal permitted in the woods by the werewolves and those in his presence are safe. He's offering Daredevil to you, so you can go find Sabina." Willy rolled up the parchment handing it to a more or less shocked Ichabod. "Apparently he joined the rebellion and forgot to send his notice?"

"Not amusing Willy." Ichabod narrowed his gaze at his quirky partner. "Sometimes I wonder why I get along with you." He walked cautiously to the demon horse and mounted easily enough without a problem; it was a much different experience then his last time.

Willy smirked amused he was getting to him again. "Because you find trying to figure me out an interesting event to boring activities." He glanced up at the amused look on Ichabod's face. "Rescue the pest…I think I miss her, unfortunately." He wrinkled his nose in an aggravated fashion.

Ichabod nodded a look of determination on his face before Daredevil and he took off into the woods. _"I shouldn't have let him go alone, but I had no choice."_ He stood there tapping his cane irritably, no matter what would happen the superiors would definitely get an ear full after this mission, they waited too long.

**********************

Sabina was relieved when the lock finally broke loose and she carefully placed it aside. She opened the large window and glanced down from the wagon, she misjudged the height but it was a small hop to freedom. She glanced out across the woods and seen a few werewolves coming in toward the wagon, she didn't have a chance at getting free with all of them lurking.

"Shit." She sat on the edge of the window and stared across the woods. "Right now a knight would be great…I still have no idea why that demon…" she saw something moving rapidly through the woods and studied the area carefully. To her surprise a black horse halted up near the wagon and even surprising still Ichabod jumped to the grass below. "Ichabod?" she then promptly fell from the window due to her surprise and landed with a soft grunt.

Ichabod heard the sound and turned hearing his name, Sabina was standing below an open window brushing herself off and staring in wonder as the werewolves cleared the way for the strange horse pawing the grass near Ichabod. Without really thinking about it she run full tilt wrapping her arms around his neck smiling when he returned the gesture swinging her in a half circle to prevent them from both falling.

She felt her feet once again on the ground and glanced at the dark horse. "Is that Daredevil?" Ichabod nodded knowing an explanation was in order, a quick one at most.

"Apparently the Hessian got a reprieve to come live here, the witch wasn't so lucky from what I gathered." Sabina nodded staring back at the large wagon she had escaped from. "What's wrong?"

"Something about a ring he has…I think it's how the monsters are traveling so easily." She winced hearing a deep growl from the wagon.

Without thinking about it Ichabod was on Daredevil lifting her behind him, she wrapped her arms tightly around him and they were off through the woods. Werewolves literally dove from their path yipping, apparently Daredevil and the horseman weren't the only things they feared. She glanced behind them seeing the figure was rapidly keeping pace with them and noticed an almost pale blue glow emanating from his wrist, something silver caught her eyes and she reached out startling the demon with the gesture. She yanked feeling a silver chain snap into her hands and held onto it for dear life. The roar that followed the action forced Daredevil onward even faster which forced Sabina to cling tighter to Ichabod then she had before. _"I think I am infatuated with Ichabod, Willy seemed to know before I did."_ She knew that the demon was still after them but luckily Daredevil had finally gotten ahead.

**********************

Willy turned in time to see Stefan's car parked down the road from the woods, he saw the group all climb out and charge his way. Jack and Sands were the first to arrive both freezing at the sight of the Hessian holding his sword at the ready. Sands took careful aim with his gun and Jack pulled out his sword ready for a fight from the mysterious monster.

Willy realized the problem and rose a hand to halt their attack. "This is the Headless Horseman Ichabod had to deal with." Sands and Jack both eyed Willy with raised brows. "He apparently came to a conclusion Ichabod wasn't the bad guy, he's the rider of the woods." The others lowered their weapons; the monsters had just managed to catch his explanation of the newest addition upon catching up.

"Wait a minute mate…where's his bloody horse?" Jack shot Willy a confused look, Sands was about to say something but shrugged figuring Jack could handle things for the moment.

"The Hessian let Ichabod barrow Daredevil to go rescue Sabina…apparently the werewolves are afraid of them both." Willy tapped his cane in an agitated fashion, Ichabod was taking far too long and he was starting to get very worried about the situation. "I shouldn't have let him go in alone." He was currently pacing and tapping or twirling his cane.

Sands glanced up watching the Hessian turn in a rapid fashion catching a werewolf in mid-air lopping of his head. "Willy…"

"Sands I'm not in the…Gobstoppers!" Willy ducked a werewolf watching Sands send a bullet directly in the heart and watching the beast dissolve rapidly. "Silver bullets?" Sands smirked seeing the others eyeing the woods carefully.

"In our world they are werewolves so long that they no longer return to their flesh form. These lost all consideration and humanity long ago and were banished. They aren't like Stefan." Consuela flew into the air watching Midori take a breath and watched flames leave her mouth taking out two more of the creatures.

Willy and the others heard rapid hoof beats in the distance and realized something had not only stirred up the forest, but judging by the sounds of Daredevil in the distance something was very wrong.


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontational or Suicidal?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Confrontational or Suicidal?**

**********************

Ichabod saw a silver chain tightly clasped in Sabina's hand and glanced over his shoulder briefly, he was letting Daredevil basically lead the way out since they had turned far too many paths for him to keep track.

"What are those Sabina?" she glanced at the silver chain in hand and carefully maneuvered her hands so she could glance at the objects on the chain and keep a grasp on Ichabod.

She leaned on his shoulder studying the trinkets on the chain. "Rings…they each have a different color stone and two of them are glowing right now. One is a diamond and the other is a powder blue crystal." He lowered his gaze to the rings feeling Daredevil speed up again. "These must have some significance…I recognize them but can't put my finger on it just yet." She noticed Daredevil was slowing his pace and paused hidden among some thick trees.

"Must be he is waiting to see where to go from here." Ichabod half turned studying the rings on the chain and seen she had managed to slide of the two glowing rings, along with a violet one that seemed to intrigue her. "That glows brightly in your hand." She noticed this too and hesitantly slid it onto her middle finger of her right hand; once on the glowing ceased, she felt an almost odd electricity fly up her arm. "Strange." He studied the diamond that still glowed within her palm.

"Ichabod…this may sound like a bad idea, but put this on." His eyes widen at the idea of putting a strange ring on his finger, but before he could protest she slid it onto his middle finger of his right hand and again the weird electricity occurred and the glowing ceased. "Travel rings…I read on these back home in a book I had. They open dimensions…each ring is tied to a person from a dimension, that's how that demon is getting back and forth. His ring is black with an odd red glow, he's tied into a dark dimension that is nothing but shadows…he technically has no form which is why he's all red eyes, hooded cloaks and large gloves. Each of these rings must belong to the others in the agency…at least the agents, not the superiors. This bone like ring must belong to Seth…he got involved without even knowing it." She tucked the rings into her zipper pocket of her jeans and slid the violet one on her other hand.

"Why are you keeping that one?" Ichabod was puzzled by her explanation of the ring and curious about the amethyst.

"Because unfortunately it belongs to your quirky partner…I just hope the demon didn't use these to hurt anything in your worlds." Daredevil was off without a warning, Ichabod reflexively caught the reins feeling her arms tighten around him out of surprise. "We need to hurry…apparently the shadow demon is nearby again."

They were rapidly coming into a clearing which Ichabod recognized as the exit out of the woods, he firmly locked the reins around his good hand and squeezed Sabina's arm in a reassuring way, apparently Daredevil was going to make a jump to exit the woods judging by his increase of speed.

**********************

Willy and the others had their hands full with more of the werewolves escaping the woods in a violent frenzy. After a long few minutes the Hessian stopped swinging and all dodged to the side watching Daredevil break through the trees landing a few feet off and trotting over to his masters' side. Ichabod slid down off the horse helping Sabina down seeing her stumble slightly and glance around at the others. As she had predicted once Willy was over to their side the amethyst on her finger started to glow and she handed it to him explaining what she had guessed from her books. Reluctantly Willy slid the ring onto his finger getting the same odd electric current once it ceased to glow.

Sands and Jack exchanged looks with one another after listening to her story. "Ye mean there be a ring in there for all of us?" she nodded reaching into her pocket and slipping out the chain of rings, the bone one glowed the minute Seth come within range and she handed it over watching his startled expression.

A ruby started to glow further down the chain which she instantly handed over to Sands, it was so red it was a bloodstone she guessed once the odd effect had taken place and then she handed over a turquoise one which stopped glowing once Jack had placed it among his others. She slid the others safely into her pocket, she had a feeling that she would have a lot of explaining to do once they got the shadow demon back into his own world; she also had a feeling that this wouldn't be the end of her involvement with the Dimensional Agency.

Ichabod and the others exchanged curious looks with one another. "Should we check in with the information…or keep it to ourselves?" Sabina glanced at her four newfound friends and saw a familiar smirk light up Jacks face.

"We should keep it to ourselves." Willy nodded in agreement with this but Sands and Ichabod look apprehensive. "Ye know as well as I do they find out about these rings, we will all be gathered into that bleeding room with all the superiors. We will all have the rings handed over and Sabina will be sent back home, she probably won't be able to even come back after this." She noticed Ichabod and Willy both wince at this, unfortunately that's how the superiors worked and they both new this. "It wouldn't surprise me if Tia Dalma didn't do something to make sure that happens either." He scowled at the thought of the voodoo queen and noticed an odd expression take over Sabina's face.

Sabina twisted the ring on her finger in thought considering what she would say to that. "She can't." the others looked at her curiously; the monsters were busily talking with the Hessian learning about his appearance and other such things about his stay in the woods. "If she could have done something she wouldn't have made me come on this mission with Ichabod and Willy, she knows more then she lets on about this situation. The others really need the rings though…otherwise that shadow demon could do a great deal of damage in their worlds." Willy and Ichabod found this strange and yet both agreed with her, it made sense. "What do you think Sands…clearly you have something running through that twisted mind." All eyes fell on the familiar temperamental agent.

Sands smirked returning his gun to his side and staring at the others. "I think she's right…in more ways then one." A cold hardness took over his dark eyes, which made Willy step cautiously behind Sabina and Ichabod; he was very familiar with that look.

"Mate…don't shoot the superiors, that's one mess ye can't clean up." Sands offered a wry smile at Jacks obvious statement and then started to program the coordinates into a familiar black box, Ichabod repeated the action.

"We're going back to sort this out, the rest of you keep together and out of sight for a while. I get the feeling you are all in danger…Horseman, keep them safe?" the horsemen met Ichabod's curious gaze and nodded. "Come on Willy…Sands clearly isn't going to shoot you for the moment." He wrinkled his nose at Ichabod's sarcastic tone, but nodded and joined his side.

**********************

Sabina took notice to two familiar figures waiting outside the recognizable yellow building looming before her, once the colored lights faded. Oddly enough she was glad to be back in this particular city considering her other options of going home and dealing with blade demons, or dealing with a shadow demon in monster city. _"Dean Corso and Mort Raney."_ Willy glanced up at the familiar muttered cursing from Corso seeing he had dropped his cigarette during their arrival and found himself smirking.

"Another vampire…awful popular with the weirdo's aren't you?" Sabina narrowed her eyes at Corso and almost took out her frustration on him by pounding his smirking face; she instead reached into her pocket and studied the rings for the ones that would be glowing.

"Screw you Corso…not a vampire." Sabina found an emerald colored stone glowing at his approach and handed it over watching his puzzled expression; Ichabod proceeded to fill in the blanks with forced patience while Mort studied her curiously. "Yes?" she met his curious gaze and took notice that he had apparently more control over Shooter then in her world where his story was fictional.

Willy noticed Mort smile at her annoyed tone. "Don't even think about it Mort…judging by her current tone, even Shooter might have a problem." His violet eyes twinkled at the annoyed expression on Mort's face, Sabina ignored the little battle of wits around her and handed over a black glowing stone with a hint of green within it.

"Who knows where the rest of you are?" She glanced up from the curious looks around her and saw Jack smirk. "Right…not going to trust you alone Jack, pirate remember." She grinned at the wrinkled look on his face. "Sands…take these and hand them out to the others, explain what is going on." He nodded dragging a very sour looking Jack with him. "Are you two going to come in with Ichabod, Willy and myself…or walk off and hide out from them?" she pointed up at the familiar yellow building with a flair in her eyes that read angry all the way.

Corso and Mort exchanged nervous looks with one another; she was definitely something to deal with. "Do we have a choice?" Mort studied her irritated expression. "I take that as no." Corso nearly choked on his cigarette when she grabbed his tie and followed Ichabod and Willy up to the double doors, she dragged him all the way taking notice to Mort's nervous expression.

**********************

Corso finally managed to wrangle himself loose and glowered at Sabina, she ignored his dirty look and kept marching ahead. Ichabod and Willy on either side of her, Mort and Corso hesitantly following behind eyeing her like she was the plague from hell. She opened the doors with a flair that surprised Willy and stood there before the council arms crossed.

Norrington was the first to look up from the group of Superiors. "Who are you?" he all but sneered seeing the others all turn their attention to the girl before them. El, Katrina, Tia Dalma, Dr. Wonka and several others were now present but she was too ticked off to pay them any mind.

"Don't, I mean don't even use that tone with me at the moment Commodore." Sabina's eyes fixed on Tia Dalma; she knew why Sabina was ticked off and had an odd almost nervous look in her eyes. "You know more then you let on…tell me now. We almost were all killed by a shadow demon." Her voice was barely above a hiss, the other four stepped back unaccustomed to this side of Sabina.

There was a murmur of whispers about the table, and then silence for Tia Dalma. "Ye girl…should not use that tone of voice with us, you are here because we allow it." Sabina's eyes flashed angrily at this, she knew better and Tia suddenly realized her error in misjudging her intelligence.

"If that was the case…I. Wouldn't. Be. Here." She offered a forced smile and glared at the group before her, the only one that appeared even remotely on their side was Dr. Wonka, and El Mariachi. "I've given the rings back to their proper owners Tia Dalma…now that we are through with the crap; explain before I really get mad." Willy was enjoying how easily she could put them in their place along with the others; it had never been done before to their knowledge.

Katrina to her surprise stood to address her next. "You won't address us that way Ms. Crystal. We will determine when and if we find it necessary to tell you what is going on. Now kindly apologize to the members and we will sort this out in an orderly fashion." Her eyes leveled with warning.

Ichabod noticed a dark look come in to Sabina's eyes and winced. "Bite me!" she all but hissed. "I'm waiting Tia Dalma…and don't feed me any shit." Her eyes narrowed expectantly at the woman who was eyeing her with an odd glint in her eyes, Willy could have sworn it was a cross between pride and amusement.

"Ye have fire girl…I'll give ye that." Katrina glared at Tia Dalma who sounded far too amused with the situation; Tia ignored her and nodded deciding it would be best with Sabina's fire and temper. "Very well…" there was a sudden outburst of whispers and protests from the rest of the members, but she easily silenced them with a look. "Ye knew of the rings before ye come to meet the agents. This is because I once come to yer world knowing of the rings being stolen and hidden years ago, well ye get the point. I found ye when ye were young and noticed yer odd fascination with unusual things, I studied ye without your knowledge for a great deal of time and learned ye have a gift for understanding the weird, or what we do for a living. Unknown to me at the time a shadow demon was in search of these rings and eventually created this chaos, I knew through various readings, and other sources ye be coming and soon. I am not sure how yer involved in this girl, but ye are definitely a key in this and ye are now part of our agency whether we like it or not. Ye have a power even we can't comprehend entirely…which is the only reason ye still have a working tongue." Her eyes glittered almost dangerously at this; it didn't faze Sabina in the least.

"Thank you for finally giving me a straight answer. Now if you don't mind we have a demon to deal with and I'm taking these two with us." Sabina promptly grabbed Corso by the tie and proceeded to leave the room, the others followed after worried that something would come at their backs.

**********************

Once outside Sabina released Corso ignoring the dark look she received and all but dropped to the steps, Ichabod and Willy were both at her sides in seconds. "I can't believe I just did that…I thought one of them was going to kill me." She covered her face and ducked into her knees.

"You weren't the only one, I never seen Katrina that red in the face with anger." Ichabod gave Willy a warning look and glanced up in time to see Jack and Sands heading their way. "They…did." He leaned back twisting his cane thoughtfully seeing two others were following behind them. "It appears we have more help coming miss bravery." That made her look up and send him a familiar scathing look.

Sands and Jack sure enough were being followed by two more familiar figures. Sabina studied the first of the two newcomers who was Tom Hanson walking along side, she assumed his partner who was Gene Watson. Gene was the first to pause studying Willy with what she could tell was minor contempt, his gold rimmed glasses flashed briefly when he run his hand through his dark hair and slightly long bangs, his grey business suit looked a bit on the rumpled side at the moment. Tom was wearing jeans a jean jacket over a white t-shirt studying the group curiously, clearly he was aware of the situation and was studying Sabina almost instinctively.

Tom offered Willy a brief smile; he was one of the few that could tolerate his demented side to an extent. "I take it this is Sabina and the reason we have these interesting additions?" he held up a soft colored yellow jeweled ring on his right middle finger, Gene glanced down at the orchid colored one on his right hand and then at her.

"Yep." Willy smirked seeing she wasn't overly enthusiastic with him at the moment. "She also told off the superiors…literally. I don't think I've ever seen them that worked up over some little girl." That was enough for her to climb to her feet and irritably place a foot over his seeing him wince in surprise at the action before she stepped back and studied the new arrivals. _"Owy…she's in a fine mood."_ He smirked down eyes twinkling at the scowl on her face.

Sands lifted his sunglasses up eyebrows raised, eyes curiously twinkling. "You did what?" she then saw a small smirk slowly cross his face, apparently all of them had been dying to do that for a long time.

She took a deep breath and considered her words carefully. "I told all those blockheads off…now we need to get back to the others, things could get very ugly for them." Violet eyes sent her a look of resentment. "Alright…most of them are blockheads, your dad not so bad." She ignored the amused twitch in his face and glanced skyward irritably. "He's so exasperating." She stepped over next to Ichabod who was trying to contain his amusement at Willy's broad grin.

"We're all going?" Jack glanced around at the small group and stepped away from Tom, apparently he had issues with him as well. "Bugger." He scowled while the others put in the coordinates for the Monster City outside the cemetery where they last left their friends.


	9. Chapter 9: So It Begins

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

_I'm trying to write more and apologize for updates taking so long, life has been really busy and stressful. I keep at it but haven't been able to post much. Thanks for reading and all my wonderful readers for your support._

**

* * *

Chapter 9: So It Begins**

**********************

First thing they noticed when returning was nobody was in sight; Sabina gripped a startled Ichabod's wrist and pulled him after. Willy turned rushing after the pair, hearing the others mutter with one another before following them._ "Where are they?"_ she froze eyes wide when a werewolf jumped from the shadows, she heard a sharp yip and opened her eyes.

The headless horsemen was standing there with a small smile on his face, and glancing at her with a sudden 'again?' look on his face. Slowly she turned seeing Ichabod had fainted at her feet and smiled slightly when Willy leaned down with some form of smelling salt in his hand.

"I will never understand how that man became part of the agency." Corso lit another cigarette sighing miserably at the horror movie surroundings.

Willy turned with a smug look on his face. "Because he's clearly smarter then you are." He then returned his attention to reviving Ichabod.

She covered her mouth keeping her eyes level with Ichabod and Willy, clearly Corso wasn't on friendly terms with Willy. Violet eyes met hers with a knowing smirk and then lowered to Ichabod who jumped startled by the smell under his nose.

"He killed it." Sands glanced around the area for more signs of werewolves and the others. "Where are the others Horseman?" the Horseman glanced around and then let out a shrill whistle. The others slowly started to come out of hiding.

Ichabod climb to his feet, trying to retain some dignity and ignored the smirks from Corso, Mort, and Jack. "What happened?" he focused briefly on the arm around his and smiled slightly at Sabina before the others started to explain.

"He came out of the woods with help." Seth offered with a slight rattle of his bones, returning his arm to his body and glowering at his now ripped apart suite. "We're all fine thanks to him though." He pointed to the concerned looking Horseman and glanced up at the surprised expression on the others faces. "Welcome to Monster…er…never mind, not in the mood to play host." He attempted to reattach more of his various bones and sighed glancing skyward.

Gene and Tom exchanged nervous looks with each other watching Seth pulling himself back together. "He's the only skeleton so far." Jack offered startling both of them and smirking cockily. "The rest of yer mates alright?" Seth scowled at the amusement within Jacks voice, but nodded.

"Except Stefan." Consuela winced having Cam help her drag him from the woods. "He got nailed pretty good." Ichabod paled at the sight of Stefan's torn apart side and glanced up at the Horseman who looked almost regretful. "It wasn't your fault Horseman…Stefan was always too head strong for his own good." She smiled slightly at the grunt of protest from her friend.

"Right…I'll take care of that." Sands ignored the others and started to help Consuela with the small first aid kit she had found within the car.

Jack, Corso, Tom, and Gene followed Willy around to make sure the others were in better shape then Stefan. Seth started to speak with Sands while the Horseman assisted where he could, and Sabina made Ichabod sit on a stump where no werewolves were in sight, hoping he would recover a bit better. _"He's going to protest."_ Sure enough Ichabod immediately waved her off and attempted to stand.

Sabina gave him an amused look and planted her hand firmly on his shoulder. "Don't make me glue you to that seat…I'm sure Willy would have a candy for just such a reason." He rose a brow at this, but remained seated.

She watched those intense dark eyes shifting around lost in thought, clearly Ichabod was further observing the situation at hand and had produced a small notebook to put down his thoughts. Seeing she was currently of little use Sabina sat down on the stump beside him and studied his observations. She knew very well how intelligent he was, but it was often overlooked due to his many strange reactions, fainting, and how he seemed to speak over others heads, without intending to do so. She knew Willy could understand him to an extent due to his faults making him equally hard to understand. _"I've fallen for the intelligent and fainting one."_ The realization made her cheeks warm slightly, but she refused to let it get to her at the moment. There was enough to concentrate on without 'relationship type' issues becoming part of the situation at hand.

She noticed Ichabod frown slightly in his work and glance up at Rowen; she could see suspicion in his expression and wondered what he had discovered. Slowly he stood against her hand on his shoulder and glanced around the woods, their claw like branches almost clinging to the sky before them. She felt it, something was off and they were in the open. Not a great place to be when a shadow demon capable of dimensional travel is after you.

"Come on." Ichabod grasped her hand gently and pulled her after him, he then waved over Willy who was clearly annoyed with Sands taunting him, a dagger between his fingers. "Willy."

Willy scowled indignantly at Jacks amused look and walked over to Ichabod and Sabina. "What is it?" his tone wasn't exactly warm and he was fishing in his pockets for some of his candies, Sabina reached out catching his wrist firmly making him glance at Ichabod. "What's wrong?" slowly he resisted his attempt on revenge against Sands and leveled his violet gaze with them.

Ichabod glanced around making sure they were out of hearing range of the others. "Rowen was the only one that wasn't injured, from what I gathered from the Horseman and the attack on them…he should have had some wound of sorts, he doesn't even have a scratch." Willy quirked his brow and attempted to state something, but was interrupted. "I know he's a monster and they heal faster, but even Consuela hasn't healed completely and she's a vampire…they nearly heal instantaneously." Slowly Willy closed his mouth and sniffed irritably.

"Yes he's right and you know it." She smirked at the amused look within those violet eyes. "Have any of the others been around him?" Willy shook his head and glanced up at the sound of wind whipping overhead; Rowen was in the air and appeared to be alert to something.

Ichabod shoved her lightly into Willy's arms and run over to the others; calling out everyone should go back into hiding. Before she could do anything, Willy was pulling her into the woods near Daredevil and the Horseman. He motioned something to the Horseman and she was left while he went back out to help the others. She attempted to follow, but the Horseman placed an arm in her way and shook his head. _"I'm suppose to just stand here and watch?"_ she gave the Horseman a glare, but he offered an apologetic shrug and pulled his sword on two approaching werewolves, the others behind them went yipping back into the woods.

**********************

Willy and Ichabod were along side each other fighting off an attack of hundreds of various demons, the others were having just as much trouble and were starting to loose the upper hand. Jack and Sands were slashing away, while Gene and Hanson were shooting away. Soon everyone would be out of weaponry, and from the looks of things Corso and Mort weren't fairing much better.

Midori instinctively rose in the air to get a look at the chaos below her and frowned her face turning from hurt to fury in seconds. Rowen was directing the enemy and without realizing her error she was flying directly at him in seconds.

Ichabod was the first to glance up. "MIDORI DON'T!" cringing at the sound he watched with horror in his face, while Midori crashed hard into an invisible shield and started to plummet to her death below.

Cyan was at Ichabod's side in moments and focused all her energy in stopping Midori's rapid descent, suddenly from the side Daredevil come charging into the battle and reared attacking an approaching demon from them. Corso come flying to Willy's feet with a very sore disposition and bloody arm. They were all fairy horribly in this battle.

**********************

Sabina angrily tried to free herself from the Horseman's grasp, even if he was trying to prevent her from getting hurt, she wasn't about to watch them get killed. "Let me go!" she growled angrily twisting in his vice like grip. "I have to help them…

"No." she stopped hearing the strange raspy sound of his voice, it was the first time she had ever heard the soft almost cracked sound of his tone. It wasn't unpleasant to the ear, but gave you a strange feeling of dread in the process of hearing the light grating sound. "Ichabod doesn't want you out there, neither does the candy maker." She felt his grip lighten and turned glancing up into the cold blue gaze.

"That doesn't matter…they're in danger." She argued attempting to go to their aid and crashing into the swift moving Horseman, whose grip was firm on her arms again. "Horseman." She warned her voice brimming with anger.

Slowly his gaze leveled with hers and she found herself shuddering. "Do you know how to use this?" she glanced at the familiar black box within his grasp and quirked her brow. "Ichabod handed it to me…he demands you go to their world and tell of their problem." She sighed accepting the box and glanced up at him.

"Fine." She whispered reluctantly, but she had other thoughts in mind. "The only one to get through to would be Tia Dalma, Katrina won't exactly be thrilled…" she paused punching in the last of the coordinates like she had witnessed Ichabod do several times. "…to see you." Before he had the chance to react, Sabina shoved the box within his grasp and winced hearing his startled cry. "Good luck Horseman…we need it." She charged out into the middle of the battle.

**********************

"She's mad." The Horseman glanced up at the rather tall unfamiliar sunny yellow building and cringed. "Somehow I don't think I will be welcome." He murmured slowly ascending the stairs and stepping through the large wooden doors.

Assuming he was following things correctly he entered into a massive room and froze when all eyes fell upon him, the deafening silence suddenly broken by a startled feminine shriek. _"Ms. Van Tassel."_ He winced at the high sound of her distressed voice and peered around at the other many people present in the room, none of which he was familiar with, accept for the aforementioned Katrina.

Reluctantly the Horseman stepped further into the room and glanced around the various faces. "Tia Dalma?" he questioned hesitantly, slowly Katrina's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the Horseman and flickered to Tia Dalma accusingly.

"Aye, and who be ye?" Tia Dalma ignored the accusatory glance from Katrina and stood observing the Horseman intently.

"The Hessian, or better known to Ms. Van Tassel…The Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow, headless being former." He offered a razor toothed smile and studied the other members in the room wearily.

Katrina instantly withdrew a small velvet pouch, startled when a strong hand locked firmly on her wrist. "Let him speak." She studied Dr. Wonka with a dangerous loathing in her dark eyes, but relaxed slowly returning to her seat. "Why are you here Horseman?" he rose a brow getting a strange feeling something had happened within the other dimension.

The Horseman considered the reaction around the room and continued to tell them of the battle he had left, and the danger the others were truly in. In conclusion he was assigned to meet the needed assistance outside the doors and leave immediately. This time there was no delegating necessary.

**********************

Sabina grabbed a dropped throwing knife from a dead demon and rammed it into the back of a blade demon, currently attempting to slash through a very beaten looking Mort. "Sands!" she yelled watching the familiar agent whirl and fire at an oncoming crocodile like demon.

Ichabod and Willy both glanced at each other with perturbed looks and hoisted Corso to his feet. "Sabina!" Willy all but growled watching her turn to both of their approaching presence.

"Yes?" She questioned ignoring both determined glares and yanking the knife from another demon.

"You deliberately…" she rose a hand to silence Ichabod's rant.

"I don't do orders well, especially when I see all my new friends getting hacked to pieces." She turned seeing Midori was alright, except for a minor broken wing and arm. "The Hessian is back dealing with your superiors." She saw Willy's eyes widen considerably and noticed Ichabod grow a shade paler. "Shit!" she caught Willy before he fell to the ground and turned away when Sands put a hole between a slimy demons head, making green ooze fly everywhere.

Willy glanced at the long sword in his shoulder and then at the green blood on him. "Ew…Owy." He closed his eyes wincing at the painful burning sensation in his arm.

"Always thinking of germs first." Ichabod sighed in relief seeing he would be alright. "What was that?" all turned to the sound of yips, and painful cries from the deep part of the woods.

"Shadow boy coming." Tom and Gene were both covered in various assortments of blood, including their own and were holding large swords from various demons slain around them.

"Duh Tom." Willy winced pulling himself to his feet, cursing Sands everything in the book when he removed the sword and had Corso wrap the wound.

"He enjoyed that." Sabina noticed Willy's scowl in her direction and smiled, it was time for the real trouble to start.

**********************

The Horseman's exit was slow, until he got to the bottom of the stairs and face to face with his current backup. Edward Scissorhands and Cry-Baby Walker were standing outside, along with a very tired looking Fred Abberline, and his current partner Spencer Armacost. _"These four? You have got to be kidding."_ He considered Edward carefully and sighed.

Edward could sense the Hessian's discomfort and glanced up, scissors clicking nervously. His black leather suit and wild raven hair gave him a slightly harmless appearance, but underneath it all and if necessary he could become dangerous. Cry-Baby took an instant dislike to the Hessian's curious blue gaze and adjusted his black leather jacket, his white t-shirt and jeans warn, and slicked brown greaser style hair slightly ruffled. _"What's the teardrop for?"_ wondered the Hessian studying rather irritated looking Abberline. Abberline was wearing his usual charcoal gray suit, with his shoulder length hair disheveled, appearing to have been dragged from something important. Spencer was wearing a tan business suite, and matching trench coat, running a hand through blonde colored hair and dark eyes lingering defiantly on the Hessian.

Abberline sighed gazing tiredly up at the group around him. "The girl that had Sands show us these rings…she's the one in trouble?" sensing no threat from the current four members of the dimensional agency, the Hessian relaxed slightly.

"Yes…as well as the others she's with, including the allied monsters." The Hessian noticed Edward twitch his scissors slightly. "Is he dangerous?" he knew he was already dead, but getting scissored apart didn't exactly appeal to him.

Cry-Baby smirked glancing over at his partner. "Only if you're on the other side. Otherwise Edwards a tenderhearted softie." Edward smiled slightly at his comment, and then allowed dark eyes to linger on the Hessian.

Spencer stepped forward and analyzed the coordinates within the Hessian's black box. "We had better hurry, if they're in the kind of trouble the council warned us about." With a natural inhuman like quality about him, the others nodded in agreement before joining the Hessian's side.

**********************

"Not good!" Jack and the others all scattered, Ichabod pulling Sabina and Willy down into a muddy ditch off to the side of the woods.

"_Understatement Jack!"_ Sabina considered their options and swallowed hard, technically without the backup the Hessian was supposed to bring, they were all severely outnumbered. She hesitantly peaked over the ditch and felt her jaw go slack at the sight of gleaming blades attacking several of the demons, slicing them like paper.

She glanced at Ichabod who was intent on Willy's current muttering about dirt and germs. "The Hessians back…and Edward's using his scissor hands to his advantage." Willy offered an amused smile at the shock in her face and climb to his feet.

"Abberline!" all three turned to the sound of Jack and watched Cry-baby dive at the constable before he nearly was rammed through by a blade demon. "Nice job Whelp!" I couldn't help the smile at the finger Cry-baby sent Jacks direction, and then I noticed Spencer was easily holding his own with Sands against several more demons.

"You have to stay hidden here." She glanced up at Ichabod and Willy both.

"Last time I stayed alone…you braved a forest full of werewolves and the Hessian." I pointed out watching Willy snicker behind his hand at the dry sarcasm in her voice. "Besides…you all need help." She pointed out that they were all in deep trouble with the demon onslaught and the monsters on their side weren't fairing much better then the mortals themselves.

Willy sighed miserably and shrugged at Ichabod's annoyed expression. "She's right…as much as it pains me to admit that." She stuck out her tongue at Willy's usual obnoxious retorts. "I'm not overly useful with this injury either." Again Ichabod sent him a scathing look, and then met her determined gaze.

"You are far more impossible then this candy making imp." She giggled at the indignant expression on Willy's face. "Be careful…I would rather not repeat the forest incident." She nodded getting to her feet and marched back out to the battlefield with Willy at her side.


	10. Chapter 10: A Battle Of Ends

**Chapter 10: A Battle Of Ends**

**********************

The shadow demon was aware of the fight leaning more in the good sides favor and violently thrust himself among the battle, gliding like a ghost through the chaos. This was not how it was supposed to happen, he was to gain control of the dimensions and return to his true form. That was the bargain he had made, somehow through it all, the dimensional agency had made sure to be involved and the girl they brought with them was destroying this. He worked too hard for this to happen, she would have to be locked away, killing her was not an option. _"I need to be in my true form, I need her hidden talents."_ With a rage filled cry, inhuman to say the least he leapt into the air and landed a few feet from Willy and Sabina.

The pair was currently distracted with a gargoyle, and two crocodile demons. Sabina paused in her tracks and ducked the blade demon who joined the fight, watching as Willy promptly took his blade exposed cane and removed its head.

"Why did you…

_ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAR_

"That's why." She whispered turning toward the sound and going visibly white. "Shadow guy, very mad." Willy rose a brow at her comment, but decided against retorting and grabbed her arm with his good one.

"Time to go then little girl." He pulled her rapidly through the various battles around them, and ducked down within a hidden ditch. "Carmel horns." He grumbled brushing the mud from his pants and sighed in misery.

Sabina found herself smiling in spite of the situation, he was annoying beyond reason at times but she liked him anyway. "Willy…we aren't safe here, and the others can't deal with all the chaos on their…" she paused watching him pull out a velvet green bag full of what resembled giant sized jawbreakers, about the size of ones fist.

He glanced at the one in hand, a demented gleam within his violet gaze. "Cover your ears Sabina." She quirked her brow, but did as requested. "ICHABOD JAWBOMBER!" he hollered hearing a muffled curse and tossing the large candy over his shoulder.

BANG!!

Covering her ears didn't even begin to muffle the sound the 'jawbomber' banged out; Sabina rubbed her ears vigorously and eyed another of the candies in his hand. "My ears are ringing." She grumbled ignoring the amused giggle and covering her head when he shot another one, followed by several more.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!!

Jack dove over head and landed in a rumpled heap at their feet. "Bloody insane, demented, dangerous, nightmare, candy making, annoying…

"That's a long list of complaints…take it up with Ichabod later." Retorted Cry-Baby landing beside us with his own grunt of pain. "The rest of us are first." Soon Sands, Gene, Tom, Spencer and Edward joined us.

Willy's eyes shifted nervously worrying about his partner. "OH!" Ichabod come to an abrupt halt at both their feet, where Midori landed a few feet ahead of him, then the rest of the monster clan joined them. "Was that entirely necessary Midori? He asked indignantly, startled when Willy started to fire of more of the candies and covering the assault on his eardrums.

"You're alive mate…all that matters." Jack had forgotten his long list of complaints and was also covering his ears like the majority of us, while another ambush of jawbombers went off.

Sabina glanced up after the sound stopped and again rubbed her ears. "You are dangerous…nothing like the Willy Wonka within my world's point of view." She glanced around seeing everyone was still alive, but no one looked overly healthy or pleasant, monsters even looked worse for wear. "I have a feeling those didn't stop our shadowy friend." Edward winced painfully when he attempted to move a dagger from his outer thigh. "Edward don't…you'll hurt yourself more in an attempt." Slowly dark eyes met hers, making a small chill climb her spine.

Sabina knew that they were different within this world then she had seen them in her own, but the dark haunted eyes that met hers were far from kind. She could see he wasn't evil, he did have his gentle side, but when a battle was present all the fury within showed. Ignoring the conversation of Willy's candies, she slowly slid forward removing the dagger in his leg and watching Sands take over with the first aid kit. _"How he managed to hold on that…I'll never guess."_ She ignored the others and strained her ears for signs of the shadow demon.

**********************

The Hessian road down into the ditch with the others looking in far better shape then the rest. "He's gone back to the woods." He offered in his strange raspy voice.

All of them took a minute to regain their breath and treat all their wounds, before Ichabod spoke up and studied the others around him. "Did anyone know that Rowen wasn't on our side, or suspect he wasn't as he seemed?" slowly all eyes leveled with him, and he got his answer with the anger within each of the faces around him. "Didn't think so…I wonder how many others played you for fools in the rebellion." Slowly he clasped his hands in a thoughtful way, lowering his dark eyes to the ground in intense consideration.

"Sands…take care of the others." Sabina whispered slowly sliding out of the ditch and glancing around at the massacre of bodies, limbs, and more internal organs then she cared to consider.

It was a horrible sight, barely any place to step without hearing a rather unpleasant sound underfoot. She cringed hearing a squish sound and glanced down at some sort of yellowish spongy substance on her foot. _"EWWW!"_ she considered going back to the others, but studied more of the massacre around her in hopes of getting some answers.

She yelped whirling at the gentle hand that was placed on her shoulder. "Ichabod." She took a deep breath and glanced around expectantly. "What?"

Ichabod furrowed his brow in thought, before glancing around his feet and paling slightly. "Not alone…oh dear." He managed glancing around at his feet and feeling ill.

"I don't think you want to faint in this…ick…mess." She offered a grim smile and stepped around more of the various organs, wincing each time she heard a strange sickening squish. "Remind me to knock that imp out…this is so gross." Ichabod finally managed a small smile and glanced back at the others.

"I suspect there is more then one traitor…but they aren't with us." He stopped bending down to investigate a still wriggling form and gagging. "Just a…p-part of (gag) some-something." She recoiled when the thing suddenly stopped making a strange squeal sound.

She turned seeing he was considerably paler then usual. "Are you sure it was part of something, and not actually…well…something?" he didn't appreciate her humor at the moment, but it did distract him from fainting.

"I see why Willy likes you so much." Ichabod sighed slightly at the giggle she allowed and realized they were now nearer the woods, and none of the others appeared ready to come find them. "He seems to have an interesting…

She met his dark gaze, slowly realizing he was trying to find out whom she cared for most. She knew from the way Katrina had treated him, he had been hurt deeply and she assumed that he was attempting to stop any form of hurt happening again. _"He cares…ok, now what?"_ she hesitantly opened her mouth to speak, but turned to the sounds of rapid hoof beats instead.

**********************

The Hessian rode up to the pair, offering the slightest of smiles already suspecting Ichabod had a crush on the strange girl. He ignored the flush within both their faces and easily jumped down from Daredevil.

"It appears your friends have run out of theories…Seth seems to remember some of the names and indicated they were part of the Shadow Demons group. They are also all a bit restless…he's still in the woods watching, I can feel it." Ichabod nodded at the report and glanced behind him wearily.

"We better get back to the others." Sabina managed, seeing Ichabod nod in agreement eyes still intent on the woods. "Daredevil?" she noticed how the horse seemed to grow nervous, characteristics she had seen within the woods, during Ichabod's rescue of her.

The three of them turned toward the woods, clawed branches swinging with a wind of unknown fury. "I'm guessing this isn't good?" they all turned to Edward who had cautiously followed after the Hessian.

She noticed the others were starting to come out of the ditch and shook her head. "GET BACK DOWN!" she grabbed Ichabod and started running back for cover, Edward wasn't far behind and she turned briefly seeing the Hessian was holding his ground for them. "He's going to get hurt." She breathed softly, closing her eyes before halting at the edge of the ditch. "Someone needs to help the Hessian."

Midori glanced up at her healed wing and arm. "I'm strong enough." She stretched her massive wings and took to the air.

**********************

Daredevil refused to abandon his master, until the Hessian roughly ordered his pet away. He stood sword ready and waited. The wind picked up making the woods come alive in a fury of rustling branches, reaching out to grasp the world within its clutches. _"They're safe."_ He kept his sword risen and was startled hearing a sound of wings land behind him.

"Hessian put your sword back…you're part of us." He eyed Midori with icy blue eyes, and then glanced at the others. "Before Sabina does something stupid?" he knew the girl was capable of doing just that too.

Returning his sword to his sheath, Midori lifted him into the air and quickly flew back to cover. The Hessian landed into a roll and watched her struggle to regain her balance after her landing. Everyone glanced around at each other; they knew that facing off with the shadow demon was going to be extremely hard on them. The worst part at the moment was they weren't in any condition to do so, and he would return with more reinforcements. _"This is starting to look grim for all of us."_ She met the eyes around her and closed hers in a near defeated look.

Slowly two arms wrapped around her shoulders and she glanced up startled. Ichabod and Willy both smiled at her, staring around at the others. "That Shadow thing…we can't just give up." Willy nearly whined, wincing in pain when Sands tightened the bandage on his wound.

"What would you purpose we do Willy?" Abberline questioned on the verge of sarcasm, dark eyes glittering with irritation. "We barely made it out of the last battle…do you think we can do it again?" Sabina hated the fact he had made a very obvious point, and she wasn't about to argue with him.

Ichabod glanced around at everyone and then studied the rings on each hand in front of him. They were tied into the ring the shadow demon wore; Sabina had prevented him from gaining the upper hand by snagging them. Not all the dimensional agents were present, so what use were they? _"It's not all the rings, just one."_ His eyes widened in surprise, before he glanced at the pale blue one on her finger. Cautiously he lifted her hand to examine it closer and ignored the strange looks from the others.

Willy quirked his brow following Ichabod's gaze, slowly he started to realize something was working within his dark eyes. Ichabod was coming up with a solution to their problem and to his amusement Sabina was again directly in the middle. She noticed Willy's far too happy smirk and eyed Ichabod curiously, she followed his gaze to her ring and then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

She groaned softly giving Willy a look of contempt. "Ichabod…what is it?" she wasn't sure why she dared to ask.

Ichabod started at being addressed and noticed all eyes were currently lingering on him. "Your ring…you stated that they're all tied in somehow, but his ring is a dark version…

"A shadow of one of them." Abberline added, catching onto Ichabod's theory quickly.

Ichabod nodded in confirmation and noticed her recoil slightly already getting the idea. "Sabina?" she glanced up briefly and then covered her face with her hands.

"Why me? I truly dislike that voodoo witch." She grumbled more under her breath and saw Jack smirk knowingly at her reference.

Corso glanced around and strained his ears against the roaring wind. "If she's the key…why hasn't he attacked?" Mort smacked him beside the head and peered around wearily.

"Never ask such a stupid question in a dangerous situation Corso." Mort harrumphed aggravated by his stupidity. "So what's the deal then Ichabod?" suddenly Ichabod felt like he was under a microscope and felt extremely uncomfortable.

Willy took notice to his discomfort and studied him carefully for signs of fainting; putting Ichabod on the spot after being through a body part field was a bad idea. Sabina took notice to the concern in the familiar violet gaze and hesitantly placed a hand on Ichabod's arm, she could feel him trembling slightly.

**********************

The shadow demon could hear them discussing him; he could hear the discussion of the rings and grew very angry, and impatient. His time had just run out, once they piece that together about his ring being the shadow of hers it was all over. _"This isn't going to happen."_ He rose into the air, mindful of the area around him and started to open a gateway into the area around the ditch.

**********************

Jacks eyes widened considerably when he noticed a new outlook from deep in the woods appear off beside him. "Bugger!" all turned to see the gateway opening and scrambled out of the ditch to gather some ground and footing. "Sands, ye better bring out the big guns mate." Sands rose a brow and pointed out with a rather frustrated growl, he had used most of his arsenal.

"I think your partner is out of weapons, or close to it Jack." Muttered Mort rather irritably at the latest grim outlook on the situation, Sabina walked over cautiously and directed her gaze on him. "What?"

She knew that this was a bad idea, but she knew it was their best option. "Convince Shooter out into the open, let him have control and if he attempts to attack us instead of the enemy, regain whatever control you have over him." Mort's eyes bugged at the suggestion, and a few of the others looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"She's mad." Abberline noticed Spencer's eyes darken considerably and wondered what he was considering. "Armocost?"

Slowly his eyes met Abberline, but the stare that greeted him was inhuman. "I think it's time the alien living within me took over." She turned startled at the fact he could control his alien side, and then eyed the others curiously.

"Edward…time to get really dirty." Cry-baby sounded far too amused for her liking and the sharp snapping of Edwards scissorhands, wasn't a comfort.

Sabina glanced between Ichabod and Willy. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret suggestion that?" Willy offered her a familiar smug smirk, and again flinched getting his bad arm in a position where it wouldn't get injured to much during the next fight.

"Seth!" the skeleton stopped immediately in his attempt to slink off into the woods and out of sight. "Get back her or I will toss you into a pit of werewolves!" snarled Stefan dangerously.

Seth rattled slightly at the threat within his voice, turned conceding to return to the others and fight. "Good Skeleton." Whispered Consuela with equal contempt in her eyes.

**********************

Everyone split off into pairs with the exception of Willy, Ichabod, and Sabina. They remained in the middle of the chaos watching the portal slowly growing in size. She reached within her boot and yanked out her dagger from home, silently hoping she could stab something solid within the Shadow Demon. _"Does he even have a solid form?"_ she pondered the thought briefly before jumping back from a flying creature of sorts and slicing off one of its wings in quick session.

The battle was again raging, bodies going down left and right, blood, organs, and the like again raining across the field around them. She had a brief thought feeling sorry for whoever had to clean up the mess, but was instantly distracted by a very large dark figure emerging from the gateway. _"The last stand?"_ she glanced skyward and hoped whoever was listening was watching out for her and all her new friends.

She glanced briefly around feeling her eyes close in unsure concern when Ichabod fell to the ground rather limply, she concluded that he was either hurt, worse, or had fainted. She hoped with all her heart he had fainted, because she realize she cared very much for him and could feel her heart slowly breaking at the thought he was gone before she could tell him. She quickly rolled from the massive hands reaching for her and grabbed at a substantial battle ax on her recovery. _"Someplace solid or some weakness?"_ she again rolled from the aggressive hands, regaining her footing and swinging the ax with all her strength.

Naturally to her irritation it glided right through him. "You can't hit me…I am not solid." He laughed eyes glowing a deeper red, and refocusing on his target.

Sabina ignored the cocky remark and concentrated on his structure, the way he had easily grasped her without dropping her. _"He has some sort of a weakness…he has to solidify when he grasp something."_ Her mouth twitched into a slightly surprised look, and she quickly dodged his attempt on her again.

Willy noticed the fight going on and saw something within her expression he didn't like. "Sabina!" his tone was warning her not to be foolish, but was clearly lost.

She offered Willy a warm smile and took a breath feeling the familiar shadowy grasp wrapping around her waist, aiming to pull her into another portal.

_Thwack!_

There was a loud roar of pain followed by a rather indignant grunt, and slowly the chaos paused almost in slow motion at the strange sound.

**********************

"Ew." Willy managed watching the arms of the Shadow being fall to the ground and shrivel into a strange fogging misty, the ring now remain on the ground at her feet. "Their retreating." He whispered watching everyone slowly starting to gather, and seeing the Hessian attempt to get Ichabod to revive.

"Stands to reason she took away shadow's power." Abberline was holding his wounded side and cursing avidly after his comment.

Sands, Mort, Corso, Edward, Cry-Baby and Spencer all paused watching the scene slowly unfold, the other monsters joining them with equal fascination.

Jack come up behind the others, eyes studying her through narrowed lids. "What is that woman doing now?" slowly all eyes focused on her and slowly they realized what she was doing.

They all started to protest her action, but were ignored much to everyone's discomfort and irritation.

**********************

Sabina heard the protests while studying the shadow ring and the now weakened shadow creature before her. _"Sorry gang…this is in my hands now. I really dislike Tia Dalma and plan to give her a piece of my mind."_ She smiled wryly wondering if she would survive to do so.

The Shadow demon was in shock, he couldn't believe she had reasoned out one of his only weaknesses. She had taken away his power, his promise to be whole again and was about to finish off his existence. With a cry of rage he ignored the fact he no longer had arms, and was running at her. He changed one of his legs into a wicked black ebony blade and aimed for her heart, this was not going to be his end.

She heard the cries of horror and resisted the urge to dodge the shadow demon, it was her only chance and she knew the risks involved. She closed her eyes waiting for the demon to pounce, there was a loud shriek followed by a sudden violent wind black as night itself.

**********************

Ichabod had come around in just enough time to witness what was happening, and was on his feet in minutes running at the violent wind tunnel. The others voices were a mere buzzing within the background, except for the figure running along side him violet eyes burning with worry.

Both Willy and Ichabod dove into the violent wind tunnel, getting knocked around fiercely before both landing in a rather uncomfortable tangled heap near an unconscious figure. Ichabod's first thought was the demon had pierced her and she was dying due to the blood on her shirt and her arm, but to his relief she was still alive. Willy had kindly indicated she had been stabbed in the shoulder, and would live.

Violet eyes studied his partner for a very long time, and slowly a small impish smile broke out on his face. "You've fallen for her." He called low over the still howling wind around them.

Ichabod didn't think this was the most appropriate time to point this out, especially when neither of them had any idea what she had done to cause this tunnel and the demon to vanish within it. He sent Willy a warning look and attempted to pull Sabina into his arms, but the wind only seemed to press down on them, forcing them to remain in place.

Willy fiddled around with his pockets in search of one of his candies to hopefully get them some way out, but found nothing that would work. "Ya know…I think she intended on this." He noticed her hand had a singe mark on the thumb and pointed finger. "Ichabod." Slowly dark eyes studied her hand, a deep frown creasing his features.

"She's more stubborn than you…imp." Ichabod noticed her stir slightly and glanced up in time to watch the strange dark cloud of howling wind, slowly dissipate around them.

**********************

The others were around them in a concerned circle in minutes, all talking at once which stirred Sabina into further consciousness. "Shhhhh." She managed keeping her eyes closed against the pain radiating from her arm, and headache she had acquired during her fight with the shadow demon.

No one heard her and continued to fire hundreds of questions, comments, and concerns at Willy and Ichabod both; they were trying to calm them all down long enough to focus on her wounded arm. _"I want to go home."_ She considered her current position carefully and finally opened her eyes, no one had yet noticed.

"SILENCE!" she finally managed, her voice tight with pain. "I'm alive, will you all please be quiet…I have a headache." It was absurd to concentrate on the headache over her arm, but it got the silence she wanted.

"Alls well then, she's alive and good." Jack offered with a flair of his hands, all eyes narrowing at him in frustration. "What?"

The others just ignored him and turned their attention back on the three before them, Sands slowly got down and started to treat her shoulder. Sabina allowed herself to go back into a comfortable sleep, the danger was past and she was with friends.

**********************

Finally she came around glancing around her surroundings. They were still near the woods, the others appeared to be directing a massive clean up with the help of the ever charming Seth. Willy was sitting nearby talking quietly with Ichabod and appeared to both be waiting for her sharp wit to come back.

"How many tossed their cookies?" she croaked seeing both turn to her, and then she rolled her eyes at the amused smug look on Willy's face. "You are still aggravating." This only made his grin widen at her apparent amused aggravation.

Ichabod considered her arm and ignored Willy's amused explanation. "Several actually…they decided Ichabod's fainting spells were more of a hazard then help though. He and I were assigned to take care of you little girl, obviously I was stuck here because of this injury of mine." She gave him a scathing look, and stuck out her tongue. "I see you're feelilng better." Ichabod scowled in frustration with Willy pointing out why he was there and sighed in defeat.

"Ichabod…you could always use one of his own candies against him." Slowly a smile appeared in the corner of his mouth, and Willy faked shock at her comment. "I'm fine…stop worrying…"; she paused watching Willy lightly poke Ichabod with a wag of his brow. "…You stop worrying too Willy and stop pestering Ichabod." Willy shot her a mocking look, and glanced skyward with a slight flush to his face.

"Ya know…I didn't miss that, it was rather quiet." Willy remarked before climbing to his feet and carefully navigating his way around the chaos to tell them of Sabina's recovery.

**********************

Ichabod chuckled at Willy's usual responses; clearly he and Sabina were back to normal. Slowly he realized they were alone and followed Willy's exit, seeing a familiar look within his violet gaze. _"That imp!"_ he realized what Willy was up too and felt himself begin to tremble slightly.

Sabina could sense something was off and waited patiently to be filled in. "What's the matter?" Ichabod jumped at her sudden comment, then allowed a brief flush to tint his face.

He slowly clasped his hands in an attempt to stop trembling and met those steady blue eyes. "N-Nothing really." he smiled weakly. "Willy was worried about you, he would miss your banter…" he trailed off, this was not going the way he had imagined.

"He's an annoying imp." She smiled slightly at the startled look on his face. "I like him as an annoying imp, and friend. If he likes me in the sense I think you're asking…eventually we would kill each other. The like can only go so far…I run out of patience too easily." He smiled knowingly at her, and how the two of them seemed to always bicker like siblings. "Besides…" she paused wondering what she was thinking, but now that the danger was past, it seemed reasonable to admit she liked him. "…I like someone else." She knew her face was very red and could sense his confusion.

"Yeah…she likes you!" Willy stated forcing both of them to jump and glance up at his sudden appearance. "Told ya so!" he did some little strange dance twirling his can with a familiar chuckle.

"ANNOYING MUCH!" Sabina snapped watching him sit on the edge of the ditch and shrug.

"Always will be…deal with it. You are stuck with me as his partner…and if I read the superiors right. This is going to be an interesting trio team." She reached up and easily yanked his hat down over his head.

"Good…that means I get to torture you." She smiled wickedly, seeing his violet eyes narrow after he removed his hat. "No more peeking to see what color undergarments I wear though." He turned about thirty shades or red and began to mutter candy curses under his breath.

Ichabod glanced back and forth watching the banter and chuckled at Willy's expense. "If that's the case…I feel for the superiors, she's going to be putting them in their place as much as she does you." She smiled seeing Willy seem to brighten at the comment.

"Now that will be worth any case load they dump on us." Willy grinned cheekily and studied Ichabod intently. "Ya going to kiss her anytime soon Ichabod?" this made Ichabod redden considerably and got him a scathing look from Sabina.

"Willy…they're white with…

"I'm going to help the others." Willy squeaked out nervously, before retreating to the chaos around them.

**********************

Ichabod felt the heat in his face slowly dissipate and glanced up at the amused expression on her face. "He's an evil imp." He muttered brushing off the caked on dirt on his suite and seeing her blue gaze intently watching him.

"You never tried to clarify his accusation?" Ichabod felt strangely nervous and quirked a brow in confusion.

He stopped brushing at his clothing and wondered what she was talking about. "What accusation?" she stepped up to him and noticed a faint tint return to his cheeks.

"His accusation of the person I like…", she noticed the tint in his cheeks seem to fade and an uncertainty creep into his expression. "That candy making imp is correct though, I do like you Ichabod." Very cautiously his steady gaze observed her.

He hadn't been really interested in anyone since Katrina had hurt him so deeply, he wasn't entirely sure he was ready to try again. The sincerity in her voice and encouragement from Willy was enough to make him push aside most of his doubts though; Willy had always looked out for him and even did some rather unpleasant things to keep Katrina from hurting him further. He concentrated on those many things for a moment, one was candifying her mouth shut, binding her with a mass of laughy taffy when she attempted to confront him and belittle him, and another she had found herself verbally beaten with his rather inconsistent childish banter. Slowly a small smile managed to work its way across his lips.

"Happy thoughts?" She wondered hoping she hadn't just chased him off, knowing very well Katrina had hurt him in the past.

"Amusing thoughts of Willy torturing Katrina actually." He noticed her expression change to one of displeasure and concern. He took a deep breath and allowed the trembling in his hands to stop briefly by grasping hers gently in his slender fingers. "I like you too Sabina." She felt herself smile in spite of swearing she would act too relieved.

Making sure Willy wasn't present he gathered his courage and leaned down slowly placing his soft silky lips against hers, she in turn pressed hers warmly against his in return. Carefully she rested her hands lightly on his shoulders feeling the kiss deepen, his hand lightly entwining within her long blonde curls.

"Isn't that cute?" Both broke apart beet red and glanced up with equally dangerous looks on their faces. "What?" Willy couldn't help himself, and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Aye, quite." Jack piped up slipping up beside Willy and glancing at them. "Ye know love, ye might be able to teach the constable there some interesting new tricks if I be reading ye right." He smirked smugly seeing Willy's eyes widen with surprise, slowly a knowing smug smile crossed his face, which made Jack eye him curiously.

"Sands?" cautiously Sands appeared eyeing the scene and smirked knowing exactly what was going on. "You mentioned on one or two occasions…you would like to see Jack suffer?" Willy's voice was deliberately amused, and he was stifling laughter in his attempt. Sands nodded in confirmation. "You are about to get your wish."

Sabina gently patted Ichabod's hand in a reassuring fashion and leveled her gaze on Jack. "Jack Sparrow…I recommend you start to run." Slowly she climb out of the ditch watching Jack study her with a smug look on his face.

"Captain." Jack watched her gaze steadily observe him and swallowed hard, she was serious. "Sabina love…what are you…

"I won't consider slapping you…" she smiled slightly a wicked gleam within her gaze. "…but that doesn't mean punching your teeth down your throat will be any more pleasant." He took the hint and raced off among the chaos, Sabina rapidly in pursuit.

**********************

"Are the superiors going to be able to handle her helping us?" Edwards voice was soft and his eyes had returned to their kind doe like look.

Willy watched Ichabod glance skyward and smile slightly. "Probably not…but it will be fun to watch." He giggled gleefully and observed Sabina nearly tackle Jack to the ground, before he wrenched to the right and again bolted off.

"Somehow I get the impression this is going to be a long wait." Ichabod glanced up at the amused look on everyone's face, taking note that Abberline no longer seemed agitated with Sabina.

"Probably." Ichabod chuckled ignoring the fact that Willy was making kissing sounds, and muttering a familiar 'k-i-s-s-i-n-g' rhyme under his breath. "Willy…I'll make sure she continues to taunt you mercilessly with the incident in her house." Willy's mouth instantly snapped shut, a very red color tinting his face. "Good Imp." He chuckled at the less then amused expression on his partner and friends face.


End file.
